I love you, Toushiro
by juuban
Summary: Momo and Rukia are just ordinary high school girls, but one day a gang and order them to flirt with people named Toushiro and Ichigo. How are things going to be? HitsuHina and IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea when I was bored at school

**I had this idea when I was bored at school. I don't know you will like it or not but please read it and give some reviews. But if you give a time to read it I'm pretty happy too. If you read my last 2 fanfics, my spelling and grammar was really really bad, and I don't know I had an improvement or not. But, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**C#Pt3R 1**

A brown haired girl ran, searched for her friend. It was a sunny hot day at Karakura high school and the brown haired girl was so tired. Finally, after searched at the classroom, she found her friend.

"Rukia-chan!" the brown haired girl called her friend.

A raven haired girl turned back. She looked sick.

"I already got permission from Unohana-sensei. It's really bad for you to sick today." The brown haired girl said again while she walked to where Rukia, the raven haired girl sits. "Let me help you. Where's your bag and your stuff?"

"It's here." Rukia gave her bag to the brown haired girl. "Sorry to make you bring my bag, Momo."

The brown haired girl, who called Momo, just said 'It's ok' and helped Rukia walked to home. Rukia had a bad fever today so she went home early. But she need someone who kind enough to brought her bag so Momo offered to walk Rukia home and brought her bag too. But when they walked to the school's gate, suddenly some scary man suddenly showed up. Momo were really afraid. Rukia wasn't realized this because she was nearly unconscious.

"Hey, ya two!" a man with a pierce on his lip suddenly walked to Momo and Rukia's.

"Wh.. What?" Momo tried to look brave.

"Ya two are pretty cute." After looked at Momo and Rukia, the man called his friend. "Hey, John! Call the boss!"

The man called John ran to somewhere, and then he showed up again with a man who was wore a weird mask with a writing bitch, shit, bastard, fuck, etc. Momo guess it was the 'Boss' who was wore the mask.

"You found them?" the 'Boss' said in a weird voice, like an animal growling voice, but if animal's growling voice we couldn't understand, the Boss's voice was nearly liked that, but we still could understand what's he saying was.

"No." the pierce man answered "It's still noon, Boss. And the school was finished at 3.00 pm! I can't wait for that long! After all, if you look at this two, don't you think they're pretty cute, Boss?"

The 'Boss' looked at them, and then touched Rukia and Momo's face. But Momo was never let someone, especially the people she didn't know and the people she hate, touched her. And because Rukia was nearly unconscious, so she didn't realize her face was nearly touched by someone. Momo hit the Boss's finger with all her strength.

"Boss!" the pierce man looked worried.

"I'm ok." 'Boss' said. "Bring the two to our hideout. They're a brave girl. I'm sure they can complete our mission"

"Ok, Boss." John and some other man pulled Momo and Rukia's hand.

Momo tried to escape from the man's hand, but after all a girl's strength couldn't match with a man's strength. Rukia was useless at this time. A man picked Rukia up.

Tomorrow, at 4.00 pm, at somewhere

An orange haired boy ran very fast. In his mind, he just had one thought. When he found the person he looking for, he yelled.

"Toushiro!" the orange haired boy called. "It's bad!"

The person who called Toushiro asked. "What? Are 'they' invading now?"

"Not like that." The orange haired boy said. "I just found two girls wandering around here."

"What?!" A bald boy suddenly chimed in. "How did they get here?!"

"I don't know, Ikkaku." The orange haired boy replied. "They just appeared from nowhere."

"Ichigo." A red haired boy called the orange haired boy "You try to prevent them from coming here. It will be bad if they found this basement"

"But.." a boy with a feather at his eye chimed in too. "Don't you think it's strange they find this place? This place is abandoned for nearly 10 years, and not much people can find it, even know it."

"Then, what am I gonna do?" Ichigo looked stressed. 'Toushiro, what are you gonna do?"

Toushiro suddenly stood (before he was sit at a sofa) "Ichigo, let's go." He walked outside.

Ichigo followed.

"It's really strange.." the red haired boy said to himself "This place is in a basement and this is an old building. How did they know this old building?"

Outside the basement..

Momo and Rukia were lost now. The scary gang yesterday told them to make a guy called Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kurosaki Ichigo to fell in love with them. And then when the two fell in love with them, asked Ichigo and Toushiro to a double date. When they are dating, that scary gang will invade the base. Momo and Rukia didn't understand why they were chosen but they had no choice. The scary gang said if they didn't do what they said, their family would be killed by the gang. At first, Momo and Rukia thought it was a lie, but when the pierce man showed them a lot of knife, Rukia and Momo became scared and they know they didn't have other choice, so they accepted. Then, they now were looking at the guy called Toushiro and Ichigo.

"Are you sure this is the right building?" Rukia whispered to Momo.

"How should I know?" Momo whispered too. "I'm not sure too.."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Suddenly someone yelled.

Momo and Rukia looked at the person. It was a boy with an orange hair who just yelled. And next to him there was a white haired boy. Momo and Rukia knew the two. Yesterday, the scary gang told that Ichigo had orange hair and Toushiro had a white hair. These two were exactly the person the scary gang told.

"So.. Sorry.. We get lost.." Rukia said. "We wanted to going to Karakura's hospital, but I'm bad at direction and my friend here was bad at direction too. Can you two help me please?"

"That is the direction." The white haired boy, who Momo and Rukia guessed was Toushiro, told them.

"Thank you." Rukia said. "Let's go, Momo."

Momo was looked at the building's structure. She really liked old buildings, especially the buildings which were really old, liked the great wall in china (I don't know this is building or not, but I just write it. If I'm wrong, just tell me.). And if Momo's looked at the wall, it seemed this building was built 5-10 years ago. Toushiro noticed that Momo was looked really concern about something.

"Do you like old buildings?" he asked.

Momo too concern with the wall so when Toushiro asked that, she didn't hear it.

Knew that Momo was too serious with the building's wall, he said "This building was built 10 years ago."

"Really?!" Momo asked _'This building was pretty old. I like it.'_

**3nD 0f C#Pt3R 1**

**Well, this chapter is just introduction, so all the character's name was not included in this chapter. But I'm sure you know who's talking. Like the bald boy, Ikkaku. Thanks for reading and please review..**


	2. Chapter 2

C#Pt3R 2

**C#Pt3R 2**

"Yeah. I like this building too." Toushiro's expression somehow became softer than before when he looked at the building. "This building was made by our parents."

"Our parents?"

"No.. It's nothing.' His expression was back, cold like before.

"But.. It was really amazing!" Momo tried to cheer him. "I really love it! I wish I can live here.."

Toushiro smiled. _'This girl is kind of funny. Did she really want to live here? This building was old, and it dangerous. It can break anytime. Even we lived in the basement.'_

Ichigo, who was left behind by Momo and Toushiro, chatted with Rukia.

"Our friends ignore us, huh?" said Ichigo.

"Yeah." Rukia said. "I'm bored.."

"But… your friend seems to like this old building, huh?"

"You think so?" Rukia sighed. "She was really a good friend, but sometimes when it comes to old buildings, she really goes crazy."

"He is the same." Ichigo looked at his friend. "He sure is idiot."

"My friend is the same too."

"They have many similarities, huh?" Ichigo smiled. "Do you think we have many similarities too?" he started to laugh

"Maybe.." Rukia laughed. "Maybe we are a best friend in our lives before."

Toushiro and Momo heard Ichigo and Rukia laughed. They wondered what are they laughing about and decided to ask them.

"What are you laughing about?" Toushiro asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo was too busy laughing until he didn't hear what Toushiro said. "What are you saying?"

"I said what are you laughing about!" yelled Toushiro.

"Uh.." Ichigo finally calmed down. "Ok. What's up?"

"I already ask you twice, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Yeah, yeah! I hear it, Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

"You two are so funny." Momo said.

"What?!" Toushiro and Ichigo said in unison.

"Oh no!" Rukia suddenly yelled.

She was looking at her watch. It was 4.00 pm.

"What's happen, Rukia-chan?"

"It's already 4.00 pm!" Rukia shouted. She already ran outside the building. "If in 15 minutes we're not there yet, we will be scolded by Nii-sama!"

"Wait for me, Rukia-chan!" Momo yelled. "Sorry, you two.. Rukia-chan and I are on the way to visit Rukia-chan's brother, but we got lost. Thanks for showing us the way." She ran outside the building.

"Such a ruckus they made." Toushiro said before going back to the basement

"But they are a bit cute, you know." Ichigo grinned.

At a street

"I don't believe it!" Rukia yelled. "We succeed!"

"Ssshh! Shut up for a while, Rukia-chan." Said Momo. "I feel a bit regret.. They are a good guy."

"Do you want to betray your family, then?" Suddenly Rukia said in serious voice. "I really don't want to do this either, but our family's lives are in those gang hands. We can't do anything except followed their order.."

"I know.. But.." Momo paused.

"But what?" Rukia asked. "But you sure they are a good guy?"

"Yes.."

Rukia stopped walking. She now looked at Momo.

"Momo, you realize it, don't you?" Rukia said in a sharp voice. "They are living in that old building. Don't you think they are a gang too?"

"But.." Momo tried to say something

"Momo, you can't be fooled by their appearance. At first, they didn't look like a gang, but we don't know a people's heart, do we?"

"You.." Momo realized what Rukia said was right. "You're right, Rukia-chan.. I'm sorry…"

Rukia smiled. "It's good you know that, Momo. Now, let's prepare our next plan."

Back at the basement's old building

Toushiro and Ichigo walked down the stairs. The others were waiting for them.

"What are you doing, you two?" the boy with red hair was the first one to ask after

"What am I doing?" Ichigo asked to the boy with red hair. "Take care of the girls outside, of course."

"What?!" the bald boy chimed in. "You're lying! I see you and Toushiro are talking to them and laughing! That's not what you supposed to do!"

"Shut up, Ikkaku." Toushiro said to the bald boy. "I'm tired."

"Let it go for now, Ikkaku." The pretty looking boy said. "Our captain is tired."

Ikkaku knew that it's useless to talk to Toushiro again so he just began to practice his kendo. They all sunk in their own activities. Ichigo took his walkman and switched it on. Toushiro slept at the sofa. Ikkaku practiced kendo. The boy with red hair watched TV. The pretty looking boy read book. It became a silent evening.

Tomorrow

"Kyaaa!!" a girl, or maybe two or three shrieked.

Ichigo, Toushiro, and the others were shocked by that shrieked. They all went up to see what's happened. It was Momo and Rukia again. The two girls were running. A two scary man chased them. The building's wall was somehow full in paint. It seemed the two men did it, because there's no way Rukia and Momo did it, didn't they?

"Help!" Rukia yelled helplessly. She felt really really afraid, and thanks to that, now her legs are badly trembled.

"I got ya, baby!" a man with a pierce got Rukia's arm. "Ya ain't goin' anywhere!"

"Rukia-chan!" Momo tried to pull Rukia's arm free from the pierce man but she's couldn't.

In no time, Momo was captured by the second man. Toushiro and the others were watching from darkness. Ichigo was the first one who showed up.

"Hey, you bitch!" Ichigo said while punched the pierce man. "Don't mess up with this building, bitch!"

"Heh! Ya bastard!" The pierce man yelled. "In no time, this shitty thing will be ours!"

Now, Toushiro and the others showed up too.

"Toushiro, I'm going to beat this guy up." The boy with red hair said while walked to the pierce man's.

"Do it, Renji." Answered Toushiro while walked to the second man (the one who captured Momo)

"Bastard!" the pierce man tried to kick Ichigo but Renji was already kicked his vital. "Ouch!" the pierce man shrieked in pain.

"This is what you got when you dare to mess up with this building." Renji said. "And don't call this building shitty! You got it?!"

Toushiro already finished with the second man too. The second man was now shrieked in pain too.

"Our boss…. ain't goin'…. to forgive…. ya!" the second man said.

"Your boss?" Ikkaku chimed in. "I don't care who's your boss is, but you dare to make this building a mess, so take this, shit!" Ikkaku hit the man with his kendo's sword. "It's really nice, isn't it, huh?! Take this!! Hahahahaha!!" Ikkaku laughed fiercely while hit the man continuously.

"Ouch!!" the man shrieked in pain again and again.

Toushiro looked at the two men's with a dangerous look. "Go." He said.

"If we didn't wanna, then what?" the pierce man said.

"I warn you.." the pretty looking boy said. "Don't mess up with our captain."

"I don't care!" the second man said. "Our boss is scarier than him!" he said while pointed at Toushiro.

"Then.." Toushiro said in a dangerous voice "Try to punch or kick me."

The pierce man stood up and tried to punch Toushiro. Toushiro avoided it.

"Shit!"

"What to try it again?" asked Toushiro

"Sure!" this time, the second man tried to kick him, but as usual, Toushiro avoided it.

"Why can't I hit ya?!" said the pierce man after couldn't hit Toushiro even though he was tried 50 times.

"You are fool." Said Toushiro very calm. He didn't even spill a single drop of sweat.

"That's what I said!" the pretty looking boy looked proud. "If you mess up with our captain, you will get a puuunnniiiissssshhhmmmeeeeennnnnnntttttt!!"

"Stop it, Yumichika." Ikkaku stopped the pretty looking boy. "You make me sick."

"Oookkkk!!" Yumichika cheerfully answered. "Tonight, I'm going to kick this men's ass! Go, captain!"

"You just don't want to give up, aren't you?" Toushiro calmly asked. "You already full of sweat."

"Ya…" the two men's suddenly collapsed.

"Do whatever you want with them." Said Toushiro.

"Ok, captain!" Yumichika cheerfully answered.

**3nD 0f C#Pt3r 2**

**It's take a long time to write this! I just have no idea sometimes. But this chapter is lack of Toushiro x Momo, isn't it? Anyway, please review and forgive me with my grammar and spelling.. I really have no idea why my grammar was bad… But thanks for read this!**


	3. Chapter 3

C#Pt3r 3

**C#Pt3r 3**

"Are you ok?" Toushiro asked to Momo and Rukia.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Momo said.

"Hey!!" Ikkaku yelled to Momo. "How did you get here?!"

"The.. the two men were chasing us.. When we were going to go home.." Rukia explained. "They.. Are really.. Scary.. They asked us.. Where the boys with orange haired and white haired live…."

"Then.." Momo continued. "We have no choice except to show them.. If we don't show them, they said they will kill all our family.."

"It's them, no doubt." Ichigo said.

"How can they force a girl? Not pretty at all." Yumichika said

"Anyway, can you go home?" asked Renji.

"Ok." Momo pulled Rukia. "Let's go, Rukia-chan."

"I.. I think.. I sprained my leg.." Rukia said.

"What?" All the boys said in unison.

"You sprained your leg?" asked Renji

"You're not lying?!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Of course I'm not!" Rukia yelled to Ikkaku. "If I'm not spraining my leg, I will IMMEDIATELY get out from here!!"

"Rukia-chan, calm down!!" Momo said.

"But this bald boy really makes me piss off, Momo!!"

"What did you say??" Ikkaku yelled more loudly.

"So, we got a deaf person here." Rukia said

"I hear that you say I'm BALD and DEAF!!"

"Ikkaku, stop!" Toushiro stopped them

"But, Toushiro! It's not fair!!"

"We got no choice. Girl, take your friend and follow me." Toushiro said to Momo while he walked to somewhere.

"Toushiro! Are you sure you let them go there?" Ichigo asked

"I said we got no choice, Kurosaki Ichigo." Toushiro touched a part of the wall. "Let's go."

Momo helped Rukia walked while wondering what kind of place Toushiro going to showed them. Ichigo and the others seemed to disagree with Toushiro's decision, but they didn't say anything. Momo followed Toushiro and surprised that the building had some kind of basement. She looked that the basement had 3 sofas, one long and the other is short, many beds, a big table, many chairs, book, and the others Momo couldn't see. Momo couldn't count how many it is, though, because the basement was really a mess.

"Sit there." Toushiro pointed the long sofa. "Yumichika, you take care of this girl."

"Why me??" Yumichika said. "Take care of a girl is not pretty.. Take care of myself is more pretty.. But ok, captain.." He already looked at Rukia's leg and started to bandage it.

"Uh.. Thanks.." Rukia said.

While Rukia were taken care of her injury, Momo walked to the big table and found a photo. It was a photo with a man and woman's with white hair, also between them there was a boy, looked like the boy was about 6-8 years old, who was very cute. Also, at the back of the photo, there was written handwriting 'Shiro-chan'. And because Momo very liked the photo, she took it. Momo sure if she asked one of the boys can she took the photo, the boy would say no, so it would be better if Momo took it without permission.

"What are you doing?" Toushiro suddenly appeared behind her

"No! It's nothing!" Momo surprised. "I'm just thinking why this room is really a mess. I really want to tidy it now…"

"Are you sure you want to tidy it?" Toushiro asked. "If I am you, I will prefer leave it alone than tidy it, it's really a mess, as you can see."

Momo smiled. "This is no different from my room. My room is a mess like this too, but I don't mind. But if I look someone's room is mess, I really want to tidy it immediately."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Why you suddenly asked my name?"

"Just want to know. After all, we already meet twice."

"I'm Hinamori Momo."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"It's nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-kun."

"No need to be formal."

"Ok, then! Can I call you Toushiro?"

"Yeah. Then can I call you Momo?"

"Ok." Momo smiled. "Umm.. Can I ask you something? But please don't angry.."

"What do you want to ask?"

"Why your friend, especially your friend who taken care of my friend's injury," she said. "call you Captain?"

Toushiro didn't talk anything.

"I … I'm just asking. If you don't want to answer it, it's ok." Momo afraid that her new friend was angry

"No. I'll tell you, but with one condition, you must not tell anyone else about this place, me, my friends, especially the basement. It's enough just for your friend and you know it. Can you promise me that?"

Momo thought for a while. _'Wait, wait, wait.. If I don't tell the scary gang about this, it'll be ok, right?'_

"Um, ok."

"And about this story.. It's just a secret between us." Toushiro said. "Your friend there.. Don't tell her."

"Why? She already know about this place.."

"I have a bad feeling.."

"Then why you tell me the story?"

"I like that kind of eyes." Answered Toushiro, made Momo confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Those honest eyes. I believe you won't tell anyone about this. I believe in you"

Momo suddenly felt regret '_He really believes me_. _If he know I'm now helping that gang.. Maybe he won't kind like this anymore…'_

"Thanks, Toushiro.. For believing in me…" said Momo

"We're friends right?" Toushiro sit at a chair. "Sit here." He pulled another chair. Momo sit there.

"Do you know that we were orphan?" Toushiro started his story

"You.. You are orphan?" Momo a bit shocked heard this.

"Yeah. My friends here are an orphan too. Our parents died in a car accident together.." his face became sad but he still continued. "Our parents only left this building, so we all decided to live here. But suddenly one day, a gang came."

"A gang?"

"They are really bastard guys, they asked us to hand over this building. Of course, we refused. But the gang couldn't accept this. They always tried to take over this building. But I, I mean we, couldn't handed over this building. This building was the only thing that our parents left."

"That gang…Really cruel…" Momo realized that she was crying. "Uh.. Sorry, Toushiro.. Your story is so sad… I feel sad for you.."

"Thanks, Momo." Toushiro smiled while he helped Momo swept her tears. "Those two guys, I think they're from that gang too."

"Why don't you try to beat that gang's boss?" Momo was sure that the gang Toushiro said was the gang that she met 2 days ago.

"As if I know where their hideout is" Toushiro's expression became somehow angry. "Anyway, after that, somehow my friends thought that I was really smart, clever, whatever like that. And because I'm too lazy to say something, I just listen. But that guy," he pointed at Yumichika. "Really think that I am a captain. I don't know why.."

"Maybe because you're strong? I think all people who are strong is really cool, someone I idolize.." Momo asked.

"But I think I'm not stro.."

"Toushiro!!" someone called him. He turned around.

"What?" he said to Ichigo.

"Shouldn't the girls come home now?" Ichigo asked. "Yumichika is already finish taking care of Rukia's injury."

"Rukia?" asked Toushiro

"No, I mean, the raven haired girl!" Ichigo suddenly blushed. "Yeah, I mean, the raven haired girl!"

'_So, Rukia find a new friend here too.. Same like me.._' Momo thought, a bit happy.

**3nD 0f C#Pt3r 3**

**At last, the story why Toushiro lived in the basement finished!! I'm so happy Thanks for reading it, and don't forget to give a review for my mistake here…**


	4. Chapter 4

C#Pt3r 4

**C#Pt3r 4**

"Momo, let's go home!" Rukia shouted from the sofa.

"Uh, ok!" Momo walked to the sofa and helped Rukia. "Let me help you."

"Thanks."

"Bye, guys. Thanks to help us today." Momo said while she walked to the basement's door.

"Bye." Toushiro said.

"Hey, what are you two doing actually?!" Ikkaku lectured Ichigo and Toushiro after made sure Momo and Rukia already left. "You want to be friends with them?? Go for it!! We can take care of ourselves here!! You shit thing!"

"Ikkaku, leave them." Yumichika said. "I sure they are confuse too. Right, Ichigo, Capt.?"

"Huh? Why we're confused?" asked Ichigo

"Oh my.. I mean, you're confused why you act so friendly to them, right? You don't look pretty when you act like a fool, you know. You must learn from me, Ayasegawa Yumichika!! Ha ha ha!!" Yumichika laughed suddenly.

"I think YOU're the one that's not PRETTY, Yumichika." Ikkaku shouted

Yumichika hit Ikkaku. "I think you're wrong, Ikkaku! I am a pretty person, not like you, Ikkaku. You won't understand my prettiness if you act like that."

"Who the hell want to understand that DAMN PRETTINESS?!" Ikkaku hit Yumichika back. "Just shut up! I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to them!" he pointed Ichigo and Toushiro.

"Tch, you just not understand…" Yumichika said while started to pose a pretty pose (he thinks --)

"Wh.. What the hell are you doing?!" Ikkaku shocked. "What.. What's with that duck-like pose?!"

"It's pretty pose, you know…."

"Like I care!! What I care IS THEY ARE A FOOL!!" Ikkaku yelled. "NOW SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO LECTURE THEM ALL NIGHT!!"

Ikkaku looked at Ichigo and Toushiro to continue his lecture, and he shocked. Toushiro was now sleeping and Ichigo has wandered somewhere.

Ikkaku yelled again. "SHIT!! Are they don't care at all about this?!"

Outside the building

"I don't believe it!!" Rukia smiled happily. "We really succeed! I'm really a genius, right, Momo?"

"Um… Ye.. Yeah.."

"Hmm?" Rukia realized Momo didn't look happy. "What's wrong? Are you feeling regret again?"

"Eh?!" Momo shocked why Rukia could know her feeling easily. "No! Nothing! I'm just thinking what the next plan…."

'_Sorry, Rukia-chan…. I want to tell you about the story… But I made promise with Toushiro… And if I look at her…'_ Momo looked at Rukia _'I felt that Rukia has changed….'  
_

"Oh, so that's it!" Rukia smiled. "Thanks for understanding me. You are my best friend after all."

"But… Is it ok to sacrifice those two men?" Momo said. "They are not as bad as they look… I'm worried…."

"Boss said it's ok to sacrifice them."

"But…."

"Boss said it's ok to sacrifice them, so don't worry. Let's go home." Rukia walked away.

'_After all, I still felt that Rukia has changed…'_

"Hey." Someone's voice was heard.

"Uh… Boss?" Momo shouted accidentally

'_Why did the boss here!?'_

"Hinamori-kun, do you worry about my comrades?" asked him

"Uh.. are you really boss?" Momo asked doubtfully. "Where's your usual mask?"

"I didn't wear it, of course. Do you think that my face is that mask?" he smiled.

"No! Of course not, boss. But what are you doing this late?"

"Just taking a walk. Do you want to accompany me?"

"Sorry, boss… But it's getting dark, and I must go home. I'm really sorry" Momo said

"Is it ok for you if I accompany you?"

"Of course it's ok…"

"Then, let's go." The two walked away from the building

Tomorrow, somewhere..

A man and his friend were sitting at a large sofa.

"Shit! Why did the hell boss listen to the two girls?!" The first man yelled to his friend

"Like I know, ya fool!"

"The girls were poison to the…"

"Hmm… What are you doing?" Suddenly Rukia was already in front of them. "You said that we are a poison to the boss? Hmm??"

"It's nothing, Rukia-san! Don't mind us!" the first man said.

"Yeah, Rukia-san! Please don't mind us!" his friends said too

"Oh?? Is that true?" Rukia smiled wickedly "Hmm… I'm sure boss will happy to punish you…"

"Rukia-san! Please don't tell boss! We can do anything for you!!" the first man yelled helplessly

"Oh.. Are you sure?" Rukia still smile wickedly

"Yes! Just please don't tell boss! We don't want to get punish!!"

"Hoo… That's good to hear." Rukia laughed. "Now, you are my underlings. Got it, underlings?!"

"Ye.. Yes, Rukia-s.."

Rukia hit the first man "Call me Nee-san from now!"

"Yes, Nee-san!" the two men shouted in unison

"Wait, wait!!" suddenly Momo appeared

She was just going to her and Rukia's room (Boss gave them, he said to thought about plans) when she heard Rukia laughed. Rukia explained that the two men were their underlings now, and somehow, Momo accepted this was nothing big, probably because she had more troublesome problems then this, she just felt a bit pity to the two men.

"So, they are our underlings. Momo, I'm already thinking about the next plan. But, we need them." She pointed at the two men.

"Rukia-chan… you… you were changed.." Momo whispered to herself

"What?" asked Rukia

"You…" Momo paused, then with determination continued "You…. Were changed, Rukia-chan…"

"What?!" Rukia looked angry "I'm change?! Are you not blind or something like that?! I'm not change AT ALL!"

"You changed!! Normally, you don't yell at me! But now, look at you! You just yell at me, don't you?!"

"But I did it for our sake!!" Rukia yelled

"Nee-san… we're going out now…" The first man interrupted suddenly

"Fine, GO OUT NOW!" Rukia yelled

"Yes, nee-san!" The two men went out

"Now, let's continue, Momo. What do you want to say?"

"I… I can't do all bad things to them! If…. If you want to do the bad things again, I won't become your underling!"

"What underling do you mean?! You're my friend before this useless conversation!!"

"Are you sure?! You treat me like I was your underling, and you're the boss! Just admit it!!" Momo pushed Rukia

"Ouch!" Rukia fell. "You bastard!! What the hell are you doing?! Remember, I'm helping you so your family won't killed by them!!"

"What…" Momo felt her tears were already on her face. She didn't think that Rukia would say 'bastard'. Her feelings were hurt now. "Rukia-chan… You fool!!" She slapped Rukia really hard.

Rukia shocked. Really really shocked.

"Rukia-chan, I'm going to go to that place! You're not my friend anymore!!"

Momo bumped someone when she tried to open the door. It was Boss.

"Hinamori-kun, good afternoon." Boss greeted

'_If Boss knows about this, I won't be able to go to that place again! I mustn't let Boss know'_ realized Momo.

"Good afternoon, Boss." Said Momo.

"Oh? Why are you in such a hurry?"

At least, Momo thought of something. "My family asked me to buy vegetables for our dinner today.."

"Vegetables?"

"Yes. And I must go now because the supermarket is quite far from here."

"Then, why Kuchiki-kun doesn't accompany you?"

"I.."

Rukia continued from behind. "We had a fight."

"Fight?"

"It was nothing big. Just like two best friends fight. A quarrel, maybe? Something like that, Boss." Momo said, hoped that Rukia would stay quiet.

"Boss, may I speak?" Rukia said suddenly. Momo suddenly thought that today was the end of the world. The end of the world for her alone

"Yes, Kuchiki-kun?"

"Momo was a traitor! She wanted to tell that thrash who lived at that building about this hideout, Boss!!" Rukia said.

"It is true, Hinamori-kun?" Boss asked.

Momo trembled. "It…. It…. I… I'm going out!" After that, she ran so fast to the Karakura North Street, the building was there.

"What are you doing, Kuchiki-kun? Go chase her!"

"Don't worry, Boss." Rukia smiled wickedly. "She can't interfere with my plan, whatever she doing."

"What do you mean, Kuchiki-kun?" asked Boss

"Boss, lend me your ear for a while." Rukia whispered something

"That's a nice thinking you got there, Kuchiki-kun. I'm glad you're not my enemy."

"Thanks, Boss."

**3nD 0f C#Pt3r 4**

**Aahhhhhhhhh! At least it finished! I really don't have idea for this chapter, and it suddenly popped out, so I'm just writing it. And.. I'm so sorry for all Rukia fans -!! I made Rukia like a bad girl this chapter!! But I had a nice plan for her anyway (smiled wickedly).. Forgive my spelling and grammar, and please reviews. Thanks for the reviews!! Make me kinda happy**


	5. Chapter 5

C#Pt3r 5

**C#Pt3r 5**

Momo entered the building. She panted. From the hideout to the building was quite far.

"pant Where is.. pant Toushiro?" she murmured. "I… need pant to tell him…" Her vision was blurring suddenly, the next second, she collapsed

--

Momo slowly opened her eyes.

'_Where.. it.. is?'_

"You awake?" someone asked.

'_This voice…'_

Momo jumped out. "To… Toushiro.."

"Yeah." answered Toushiro. "Now, can you explain to me why you collapsed outside?"

Momo looked around. She realized that this was the basement, but she noticed something weird. Toushiro's friends were not there.

"I.." Momo decided it was the right time to tell him anything. "I found the hideout of that gang!"

"Hmm?" Toushiro eyes doubted her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I can show you the way!!" Momo said

"Hello, Toushiro!" interrupted someone

Toushiro and Momo looked at the person who interrupted them.

"Aizen, huh?" said Toushiro. "I thought you are already forgetting this place." He said coldly

"Well, don't say that. I just thought I give you a visit sometimes. But unfortunately, there's no one except you and the girl." Aizen said.

'_This.. This man… is….'_ Momo felt her heart was stopped suddenly.

"What's your name, girl?" Aizen asked

"She's a bit tired. Let her rest, Aizen."

"I'm just asking her name. But, I think she's really tired. Where are the others?"

"They're out. Dunno where." Toushiro replied.

"Ok then. While I'm waiting for them, I'm preparing some coffee for you two." Aizen walked to the kitchen (The kitchen is at the other room)

"Now, let's continue." Toushiro said.

"Th… That.. person…" Momo trembled. "Why did… I meet him again?"

"That person?"

"I.. I don't know…" Momo still trembled. "If… If that person hears me…"

"What are you talking about?" said Toushiro. He looked confused.

"I… Can I go home?" Momo weakly said. "Sorry, Toushiro…"

Toushiro sighed. "Well, it's your business if you don't want to tell me."

'_I.. Want to tell you, Toushiro..' _Momo thought _'If only that person not here…'_

"I take you outside.." said Toushiro

"Well, well.." Aizen came out from the kitchen brought three coffee cups. "I thought you want to stay here a bit longer, girl."

"She's tired."

"Toushiro, leave this girl to me. I will make sure this girl go home safely. Right, girl?" Aizen smiled.

"How about it, Momo?" asked Toushiro

"I'm sure Miss Momo will be happy, right?" Aizen still smiled.

"Y… Yes…" Momo weakly said

'_I have no power left to reject him… He just too…'_

"Then, let's go, Miss."

Momo and Aizen walked outside.

--

Momo and Aizen were already outside.

"So… Hinamori-kun. Are you ready to take all the punishments?" said Aizen suddenly

"A…Ah…" Momo couldn't say anything.

"Are you recognizing me, Hinamori-kun?"

"I… Know… You… are.."

"Yes?"

"You.. are…"

"Are you not going to say who I am?"

"I.. I'm not afraid… of you anymore!!" said Momo finally "You can't fool me anymore, Boss!!"

"So you finally able to say who I am, Hinamori-kun." Aizen smiled "And you're going to regret your useless escape. Come out now, Kuchiki-kun."

Rukia came out. She smiled to Momo, who suddenly felt a shiver running through her.

"Well, well.." said Rukia. "The traitor is coming here.. What are you gonna do, Boss?"

"Of course she'll take a punishment. Bring her to the hideout." Aizen, or Boss (from now, I refer boss as Aizen) said

"Momo, let's go back to the hideout." Rukia pulled Momo hand

"No!" She pushed Rukia.

"You brat!" Rukia stand up and slapped Momo very hard

"I'll tell Byakuya-san, I'm sure of it!!" yelled Momo

Kuchiki Byakuya was Rukia's brother. Byakuya was ill, and now he stayed at Karakura hospital. Nobody knows what his illness was, because he never told anyone. But he was staying in the hospital for 2 weeks, and he still showed no sign of illness. Rukia was confused, of course, but she didn't ask, because she knew that Byakuya didn't like to talk.

"Right! Tell him! I didn't care! Oh yeah, I didn't tell you." Rukia looked proud. "I'm the right hand of the Boss from now!! Isn't it good?!"

Momo shocked. "Wh.. What?!"

"Hmm? You didn't hear me?" Rukia looked at Momo liked she looked to a kinder garden kid "Maybe you and that baldy make a perfect match, Momo!"

"Rukia-chan, you… 3 weeks ago, you were my best best friend…" Momo started to talk. "But now, you are a jerk! I can't see the old you!!"

"I'm not listening to your pointless talk, Momo!"

"BUT YOU MUST!!" Momo insisted.

"Momo, just cut it out!"

"You're not my best friend anymore, Rukia-chan! You can't order me around!!" Momo slapped her

Rukia froze. She didn't think that Momo would do this. She always thought that Momo was a kind girl, who wouldn't do things like slap people, and furthermore, slapped her own best friend! Well, ex-best friend…

"You…. Momo!!" Rukia almost slapped her back, but Aizen held her hand

"Now, now, Kuchiki-kun" Aizen smiled "Let her take a breath for a while."

"But, Boss!!"

"Hinamori-kun, it's up to you to choose whether to follow me, or go back to your precious Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"What… What do you mean?" said Momo weakly

"You didn't forget the rule I told you, did you?"

"You mean……. You will kill my family….?"

"Oh, you remember? Then, if you go back to Toushiro, your family will die." Aizen said. "You will give me the answer in 3 days."

"Wait!" yelled Momo. "I want to ask you something. Why did you want to take over the building?! Isn't Toushiro your friend?!"

"Toushiro is my friend? Huh, don't make me laugh!" Aizen laughed. "He's just an unnecessary obstacle to take over the building. And for the reason, I don't think I can tell you now. Not until you become my partner."

"You… Toushiro said that you are his friend! You have betrayed his trust!"

"Betrayed his trust?" Aizen smiled wickedly. "I don't betray him. I am simply an individual who don't have any relation to him and his other thrash friends."

"You… Didn't you an orphan too?!"

"Oh, yes. I am an orphan. But I am different than them. They regretted that they have lost their parents. But I'm not. I think that parents are nothing more than a thing to give birth to me."

"YOU…!!" Momo couldn't say anything because she's too shocked.

"What, Momo? You are so naïve! You didn't think that our parent's job are only this?" Rukia laughed

"Now, now. Let's go, Kuchiki-kun." Aizen patted Rukia's head. "Hinamori-kun. 3 days, ok?"

Momo trembled. She couldn't even walk. She just stood up like an idiot person (but of course she's not idiot) for 1.. or maybe 2 hours. She just didn't know. And she didn't want to think about it yet. She just wanted to sleep, and pretended didn't know anything. She slowly walked away from the building.

**3nD 0f C#Pt3R 5**

**So sorry it took so long! Maybe you have already forgotten me XD. But no worries. I'm just didn't have any idea…I'm so sorry -!! I promise I will write the next chapter in 4/5 days! And as always, forgive my very bad grammar and spelling. Thanks 4 the reviews too **


	6. Chapter 6

**C#Pt3r 6**

It has been 3 days since Aizen had said that. Momo, who usually was a cheerful girl, changed into an unhappy girl. And Rukia had been missing since that night too. Momo has visited Byakuya and Byakuya said he didn't know either where Rukia go.

"Hinamori! Hinamori!" said someone

'_Who? Who just called me?? Is it Tou…'_

"HINAMORI MOMO!!!!!" yelled the person

Momo returned from her thought. She stared at the person.

'_Oh my God! It's Mr. Zaraki! I'm finished….'_ Thought Momo suddenly

Mr. Zaraki Kenpachi was the most troublesome teacher, but also the funniest teacher. He was troublesome, because when he was angry, her yelled sound would be heard until the parking lot, and it meant that his voice was so loud. But he was funny because he taught the student with an informal language and the students liked that. But today, it seemed that Mr. Zaraki's mood was bad.

"Umm… Yes??" Momo said

"Hinamori!! Don't ya hear my voice? Huh?!"

"I.. I hear it, Sir!" said Momo quickly

"So? Answer my question!"

"Que.. Question??"

"Yeah, A question! Ya didn't hear it?! A Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N" Zaraki spelled it

Momo's face became red. She was embarrassed.

"Sorry, Mr. Zaraki… I didn't hear your question… Can you say it once more?"

"Once more?! I've already said it 3 times today!" Zaraki sighed quietly.

'_So it was true, huh? This girl has changed.'_ He thought

Before Momo answered, the bell rung. Momo quickly packed her things and left the class

"Rukia-chan doesn't come to school today…." She murmured while walking to the school gate. "And I still didn't find the answer…"

"Oi, Momo!!!"

"Yes?" Momo looked around

It was Ichigo. He was wearing his usual clothes, a jeans and t-shirt. Next to him, there were Toushiro, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun!" Momo walked to them

"Where's Rukia?" he asked

"She doesn't come to school." Momo answered.

She hoped Ichigo didn't ask why she didn't come to school, but her hope wasn't fulfilled, because after hearing that, Ichigo asked "Why?"

"Well, I don't know too. Yesterday I didn't meet her…"

"Oh, that was too bad…. Speaking of yesterday, I heard you come."

"Oh, yeah. I was going to say hi, but you weren't there."

"And you met Aizen, huh?!" Ikkaku interrupted

"Yeah. It… It seems he is a nice…. Guy"

"Nice?!" Yumichika looked shocked. "Which part of him looks nice?"

"Eh…… Maybe his way of talking? He seems soft.. and kind…" Momo almost choked because she didn't really want to praise Aizen, but… she had to. "Anyway, I'm busy today. My mom asked me to buy some vegetables.."

Ikkaku quickly commented, "You're no fun. And we come here especially to visit you and that raven-haired girl too…"

'_I want to talk to you all too.. But I have to go quickly to meet Aizen..' _"Sorry, it's really urgent. Ichigo-kun, if Rukia-chan comes to school, I will tell you." Said Momo while running, leaving them as quickly as possible.

She had to go to the park, where Aizen and his underlings had waited for her.

"You're late, Hinamori-kun." Greeted Aizen with a wide smile.

"But I have come! Please forgive me…" Momo trembled. Aizen had a lot of men, and Rukia smiled triumphantly beside him.

"You have to give me a nice answer, Hinamori-kun. So what is your answer?"

Momo exhaled. She could do this; she already practiced yesterday, so she wouldn't be afraid.

"I will become your partner!" Momo declared. "But…. With one condition!"

Rukia snapped, "You're not the one who controls Boss, you know! You have no control to order Boss!"

"Well calm down, Kuchiki-kun. And Hinamori-kun, what is this condition you're talking about?" Aizen remain composed and calm

"I want you to free Rukia-chan in exchange of me." Said Momo finally. It was not a good choice, but if she could saved Rukia, then it was worth it to join Aizen's gang.

"WHAT?!" Not only Rukia, but almost the entire gang snapped in surprise. Except Aizen.

"And so why do you propose this condition?" He asked.

'_Ok… here goes nothing…' _"I just don't want Rukia-chan to be tainted by you. And I'm more valuable than her right? I mean… I can flirt Toushiro, but she can only flirt Ichigo. Think, who's more valuable?

"And if I refused your condition?"

"I will do suicide. You will kill my family too, right? So we will unite in heaven." Momo knew she was too brave for this. She didn't want to do suicide of course, but for just her best friend to be saved and also her family…

Aizen thought for a while and then he smiled," Well then, Kuchiki-kun, bye. Hinamori-kun welcome to our gang."

"What?! I can't believe this!! I can do better job than her!" Rukia pointed angrily at Momo, "I can flirt Hitsugaya if you want too. So don't throw me out! What about our plan?"

Aizen stared at her with cold expression, "Kuchiki-kun, I said I have no use of you now. Hitsugaya-kun has taken an interest towards Hinamori-kun, not you. And about your plan… It is no big deal. Hitsugaya-kun is much clever than you, and you underestimate him. If you try to bleak out my gang's secret, I will not forgive you. Understand?"

Rukia shrink at his words. She couldn't say anything more; she was too afraid by his cold expression. Aizen again smiled and his men and Momo followed him as he walked to the opposite side of the park.

--

"Today she is really weird!" Ichigo exclaimed when he and his friends went home to the basement, "She avoided all the questions, right, Toushiro?!"

"I can hear you fine, Ichigo." Hitsugaya calmly replied. Sure, he realized something's off with Momo today, but he didn't know the reason.. yet.

"Maybe she worried about your beloved girl Rukia, Ichigo?" Yumichika laughed and Ikkaku followed him too.

Ichigo shouted at them, "Oh shut up! Rukia is not my beloved girl or something like that!! We're just friends!"

Renji glanced at the monitor and smirked, "Hey, your beloved girl come Ichigo. And she seems to be searching for you."

"WHAT?" Ichigo quickly stared at the monitor and saw Rukia desperately looking around, like searching for someone. "I'm going."

"Woohoo, the knight on the white horse came to the princess!" Yumichika said, "We will get a nice show from this!"

From the monitor, they saw Ichigo walked to Rukia and talked with her. Rukia seemed to be desperate and she hit Ichigo's body with her fists. Yumichika, Toushiro, Renji, and Ikkaku just saw it with pure curiosity since the monitor didn't have speakers. After hitting Ichigo's body, it seemed she reached her limit and collapsed. Ichigo was confused and he just picked Rukia up.

"Should we ask him to bring her here?" asked Renji

"I think so… It's random…. Why did she come here?" Toushiro closed himself in his own thought while Ikkaku went upstairs to call for Ichigo

**3nD 0f C#Pt3R 5**

**For those who had been reading on this fanfic, sorry :P I guess you have already tired waiting for this~ 4/5 days my ass~ I'm so lazy I know . I should fix this lazy habit~ Anyway, thanks for reading as always, and I don't know if my grammar has improved or not, but enjoy and please comment :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**C#Pt3r 7**

"Heeeey! What will we do with this girl??" Ikkaku stared at the unconscious Rukia.

Ichigo, Yumichika, Toushiro, and Renji couldn't answer his question. Rukia looked pale and seemed to have a nightmare. She kept mumbling about something and she moved around.

"Toushiro, what should I do?!" Ichigo looked panic

"How should I know too?" Replied Toushiro while touched his forehead _'Damn.. So many troubles appeared at one day...'_

'Toushiro!!!" Ichigo pleaded with puppy eyes.

Normally, anyone would take pity for Ichigo, but…. "That's gross, Ichigo. I'm going to sleep. You all think of something."

"That's not fair Captain!!" Yumichika shouted, "Ichigo, you think it yourself! I'm not taking part of this drama between the Sleeping Beauty and his prince!" Yumichika looked proud after saying that and went into his room.

"Uuungh…. Nii-sama….. Momo….. Don't…. leave me…" Rukia murmured while tears went down to her cheek.

"Rukia, you're having a nightmare. You can tell me, I'm your friend, and I will help you. So don't worry. That's what friends are for, right?" Ichigo whispered softly to her while holding her hand.

Rukia finally calmed down and went into a deep sleep. Ichigo stayed beside her all of the night and finally fell asleep beside her.

'_That Ichigo… He's finally begun to understand what a love is, huh?' _Toushiro checked on them later that night and smiled, _'Wait… What am I thinking about? Me too, haven't experienced about love, so why am I thinking high and mighty all of sudden?'_

Feeling confused by his sudden thought, he finally went to sleep while rubbing his own hair.

--

"Hinamori-kun, from this on I will tell you my plan for the taking back of the building. Surely you will help me, right?" Said Aizen after they arrived at the hideout.

It was pretty big for a hideout, although it was not as big as Toushiro's underground room, which might be a reason why Aizen wanted to take over the building. Momo looked around and noticed that there was room anywhere, although the room at the corner was especially large, that room might be Aizen's.

"Hinamori-kun?"

"Yes… I will…" Momo weakly said, "But, tell me, do you hate Toushiro?"

Aizen smiled warmly, "Me? Hate? No I don't. I do not hate him so I want to take over the building, I just want to have authority, so everyone will obey me, and I will take over the world. For that purpose solely, I have to first, take over the building. Do you understand now, Hinamori-kun?"

'_This guy.. is crazy..' _Momo thought, "But…. Why do you have to go as far as to pretend that you're a part of them?"

"I am a part of them, but I see no use of them anymore. They didn't understand my goals, so I have no use for the nuisance of my plan. To fool the enemy, we have to be a part of them too, right?" Aizen finished with a smile, "Now, do you have any other questions?"

"No. I think I understand." Momo knew that asking him any questions would make her crazier since his answers were very out of ordinary; abnormal for short. "So can I go home?"

"Yes of course. But tomorrow after school, can you come here QUICKLY as soon as possible?" He asked.

Momo noticed that he emphasized the word 'Quickly' so it meant that he wanted to talk about something that was bad.

"Ok… Boss…" She finally said before turned around and walked to her nice, peaceful home.

--

'_Who… Who hold my hand?' _Rukia thought while slightly opened her eyes, _'I feel dizzy and why is my bed this hard?' _She moved and looked straight to Ichigo's sleeping face.

"What?! Aaaaaah!!!!" She shouted.

That made Toushiro, Yumichika, Renji, and Ikkaku ran out from their bedroom with confused look. Toushiro was still brushing his teeth and he looked funny with all the toothpaste around his mouth. Yumichika was still preparing his 'make-up' so the feather that he usually wore was missing from his face because he dropped it. Renji looked like a red-haired sadako because he just woke up and Ikkaku was naked because he liked to sleep naked. Ichigo was very shocked until he fell from his chair

They all shouted the same thing, "What's going on?!"

Rukia glared angrily at them while held back her laugh, "That should be my line! Don't tell me you…" She checked on her clothes. Good, it was still there, she thought.

"We are very generous men so we help you who are collapsed at the floor above us, and that's what we get in return?!" Ikkaku snapped back, "Don't kid with us, oi!!"

"I am collapsed at this building?" Rukia showed a disgusting expression, "Are you sure? You didn't kidnap me, right? And, baldy, wear your clothes, please!"

Ikkaku looked annoyed, but Yumichika already talked, "Who want to kidnap you, un-pretty girl! Now, can you tell us why did you collapse here yesterday?"

"Th.. That is…" Rukia felt reluctant to say that she wandered with no purpose yesterday.

She felt that she was treated like garbage, where she would be dumped after she already had no use left. Why did she come to this place of all place, she didn't know either. Maybe, because she wanted to be forgiven… maybe she wanted to search for a shelter.. she didn't really know.

"I don't know…" Rukia surprised as she found out that she had cried.

Ikkaku, Toushiro, Yumichika, and Renji were surprised and went back to their bedrooms. They didn't know how to deal with a crying girl. Ichigo stood by and hug Rukia.

"What.. are you doing?!" Rukia complained.

"I don't know how to deal with your crying. Hell, I didn't even know what your problem is! But… anyway, spill all your regret, all your problem on your crying right now. That will make you feel better, believe me. There's no other better medicine than crying and tell your problem on other people." Ichigo said wisely

Rukia chuckled, "So, you're saying that you have cried before? I thought that boy shouldn't cry.."

"Who said that? Every people in the world had cried you know. Even me too. For example, when I was a baby…."

"Liar! That can't be counted!" Rukia laughed. Ichigo laughed too.

**3nD 0f C#Pt3R 7**

**Ok.. I noticed a mistake on my previous chapter.. I typed it as "3nD 0f C#Pt3R 5" although I supposed to write "3nD 0f C#Pt3R 6".. My bad, sorry . **

**Ehehe, anyway I had finally found my spirit of writing back! Because now I felt really enthusiastic about continuing this chapter XD Thanks for the reviewers~ I always appreciate your reviews~**


	8. Chapter 8

**C#Pt3r 8**

"Welcome, Nee-san!" John greeted Momo when she arrived at the hideout, "Boss has waited for you at his room. Follow me, please."

"Can you stop with this 'nee-san' thing?" Asked Momo, "That's a bit make me like Yakuza and I'm younger than you, so don't call me Nee-san."

"Alright then, Hinamori-san." John said politely. "We have arrived."

"Ok… Umm… what's your name?"

"Just call me John, please."

"Then, thank you, John-san." Momo smiled before opening the door and saw Aizen sat at a chair, gazing to the ceiling.

His room was enormous. The entire floor was covered with red carpet and there are many books that had been arranged alphabetically. The room was very clean, like a Boss' office, very suited with a man like Aizen Sousuke.

"Hinamori-kun, can you please come here?" asked Aizen suddenly while still gazing at the ceiling.

Momo walked and noticed a paper that Aizen had been holding, "What is that?"

"It's the plan, Hinamori-kun." Aizen now looked at her straight at her eyes, "I have been thinking all night long and I think it's perfect, as long as YOU won't do anything that will destroy it. Here, have a look."

She took the paper and read it, _'Flirt with Hitsugaya-kun and after that befriends his friends. After that you simply come back and declared your betrayal to them. They will be shocked and at that point, I will take over the building.'_

"Umm.. May I ask something?" said Momo as she finished reading. "Why did you have to stay up late just to write 3 sentences?"

Aizen answered with a big smile, "A perfect plan has to be thought perfectly to not allow any mistakes to happen. And that is why I stayed up late."

'_That is a lie.' _Thought Momo but she made no further comment and instead said another thing to Aizen, "So when will this plan commence?"

"Now."

"Now? But…. Shouldn't we have more preparation?"

"I'm just waiting for you Hinamori-kun. Now, go and do it quickly."

"Yes.." Momo quickly left the room and walked outside. She didn't want to stay there too long, in that corrupted place.

She visited Byakuya before she went to Toushiro's building to ask for Rukia's condition. Byakuya said that Rukia hadn't visited him since 5 days ago. He looked a bit sad although he didn't say anything to Momo.

'_If she hadn't gone there, then… is she at Toushiro's place?'_ Momo thought.

"Hey, Momo!" Someone called her. She turned around and saw Toushiro with plastic bag at his right arm.

"Ah, hey, Toushiro." Momo forced herself to smile, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I really have to go to the market to buy vegetables."

'That's all right. I know you're busy too sometimes." Toushiro said.

Momo smiled, "But today I have free time. What's that at the bag?"

"Oh, this?" He lifted the plastic bag, "It's ice creams. We have a new guest now and Ichigo has been terribly busy."

"Guest? Who?"

"Kuchiki Rukia." Toushiro said and took an ice cream, "Here, this is for you. Want to go to the building?"

"Yes… But… err… No.." Momo was confused. If she visited Rukia right now, then Rukia might accuse her for teaming up with Aizen, which was true. But then the deal would be off and Rukia would be taken back by Aizen and her parents might be killed too. It was really a big risk.

Toushiro saw the doubt and raised his eyebrow, "Hmm? What happened? You had a fight with Kuchiki?"

Momo nodded. It's better if she lied for the time being. After all it was partly true too..

"Hmm… I guessed so. So what's the problem?" Seeing no reaction from Momo, Toushiro continued, "Well, if you don't want to talk, then don't talk." He turned around and walked away

"Wa… Wait! I can tell you, but don't tell anyone, ok?" Momo said.

They sat at the bench and then Momo started her story, "So.. Rukia-chan did a bad thing and I wanted her to not to do it again. But she didn't want to listen to me, and we got quite a fight…. After that it seemed Rukia-chan was very angry and didn't come to school. So I kind of avoided Ichigo's question too yesterday…"

Toushiro nodded, "I don't really understand what the 'bad thing' is but I guess it's really bad, huh? Yesterday she collapsed too at our building and Ichigo took care of her. She cried in the morning so I guess she regret it too?"

"Crying?"

"Yeah. And Ichigo told me that she murmuring about your name at her sleep. Maybe she really regrets it."

Momo felt happy suddenly. _'So Rukia-chan has finally realized her mistakes!' _She thought, "But what if she keeps angry if I suddenly show up at the basement?"

"It's just a possibility, you know. There's nothing wrong if you see for yourself what Kuchiki reaction is if she sees you." Toushiro stood up, "And I should go now because the ice creams are melting. So, let's go, Momo."

"Yep!" She gladly followed Toushiro. After all, she had to try to fix her relationship with Rukia.

--

"Feeling better?" Ichigo asked to the girl that was sitting in front of him.

"Yeah. Ichigo, thank you very much. I don't know why you want to save a hopeless girl like me… But I appreciate it." Said Rukia. She was slowly eating the porridge, "By the way, this porridge is quite delicious. I have to say you are a great cook, Ichigo."

"Ahahahaha, thanks. Want to have a second?" Ichigo proudly offered.

_Slam!_

"Oh, that must be Toushiro. Oi, Toushiro! Huh.. Hinamori?"

"Hinamori? That can't be.. Momo?!" Rukia almost fell from her seat after saw Momo appeared behind Toushiro. She wanted to shout angrily to her and hit her, but she just couldn't. She now just wanted to hug her best friend and didn't care about the past, and so she did.

Momo too was feeling the same. They hugged each other with cries. Ichigo looked confused and asked Toushiro for explanation.

"They're having a fight before." Replied Toushiro. He gave Ichigo the plastic bag and went to his room

"Huh, Hey?! The ice creams have already melted!! What the hell?!" Ichigo protested and chased Toushiro to his room.

"Momo… I'm sorry…" Rukia said after they had finished crying and hugging. They sat together in a sofa that Rukia used for sleep yesterday.

"I should be the one who said that. I want to have a long chat with you. About Aizen.. I can only talk to you."

"Oh, ok, I'm ready." Rukia smiled. Now Momo felt all her problems could be solved, and that include her problem with Aizen too.

**3nD 0f C#Pt3R 8**

**Sorry if this chapter is… random? I enjoyed writing it though :P I think this story will be longer than my fanfic "ToushiroxMomo" but anyway, sorry if my grammar was bad and thanks for the awesome review in the previous chapter XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**C#Pt3r 9**

"Oh, so that's it? You're having a hard time, huh?" Rukia felt sad with Momo's current fate and her bad luck.

"Yeah that's it. What should I do now?! I can't tell them… They will hate me forever and ever and ever…" Momo sunk down to depression

"Well, don't be so depressed! There must be a positive side!" Said Rukia while trying to smile as wide as possible. "I will help you because you have helped me. What can I do?"

"Err… I don't know…"

"Do you love Hitsugaya?" asked Rukia suddenly

Momo blushed, "Wha…. What are you talking about, Rukia-chan?!"

"Quick, admit it, before they all come back." Rukia said while she turned around to check if Toushiro and Ichigo had came back or not.

"What…" Her blush became redder, "Umm.. Maybe…" Finally she nodded

Rukia smiled, "That's good! Then you just have to tell your parents about this kind of thing and tell him the truth. And then it's finished!"

"I want too if I can! But it's not as easy as you're thinking. Toushiro maybe won't believe me right? And also my parents will be terrified if I tell them like that…" Momo shook her head in frustration, "It's impossible… Just not possible……"

"Hey, no problem. If you didn't dare to, then I will!" Rukia the Brave said with determination, "Let's go to Toushiro first! Or your parents first?"

Momo stopped her, "Wait! It's better if I told them myself! Ok? You should talk to Byakuya-san! He's looking worried you know!"

"All right…. But you have to go with me to visit Nii-sama. Hmm, maybe I'll go with Ichigo so you can spend time together with Toushiro." Rukia smiled evilly

"What?! No!" Momo complained

Rukia stood up, "It's all right, all right… Ichigo!"

Ichigo showed up a while later while lamenting, "Ouch… That hurt, Toushiro! What's up, Rukia?"

"Let's go. I want to visit Nii-sama and I want you to go with me." Rukia pulled his hand and the two of them disappeared, although there was some confusion left in Ichigo's face.

Momo stared at Toushiro. After admitting that she might be loved Toushiro she felt embarrassed to look him straight in the eyes. Toushiro felt something was weird too, but he didn't comment and just standing silently.

"We… Well Toushiro… Why don't we take a walk?" Asked Momo, "It's a nice day out there, right? Haha hahaaaa…"

Just then, someone came. It made Momo's eyes wide opened because she realized that it was Aizen! He came with a lot of plastic bags and put it on the table.

"Hey, Toushiro, and let's see, Hinamori-san?" Aizen smiled, but Momo could see that he was happy that Momo was already together with Toushiro

"Hinamori is fine, Aizen-san." Momo felt a chill ran down to her spine but she endured it.

"What are you doing here, Aizen?" Asked Toushiro, "Looks like you finally realized that you have _a home_." He emphasized the word "a home".

"My, that's an insult, Toushiro. Of course I do realize that I have a home, and because now I have much free time, shouldn't I visit my lovely brothers?"

Toushiro almost vomited, _'What the hell is lovely brothers?!!' _"Don't joke with me. After disappeared almost 5 years, you came back with smile and began visiting us. I still don't know the reason why did you DISAPPEAR, Aizen."

Now Aizen looked angry, "Toushiro, I have a privacy too myself and I don't want you to pry it. And still, I think it is my responsibility for leaving our home 5 years ago, so I want to spend time with you so we can forget my past mistakes."

"That's not as easy as you said, Aizen."

"I get it. And I see you're already in relationship with Hinamori-san, huh?" Said him while chuckling

"That is not right!" Both Toushiro and Momo said aloud in unison, while blushing of course.

Aizen was pretending to be surprised, "Oh, I thought you are a couple! My mistake, sorry. Anyway, I have to go for.. work. Hope you have a nice afternoon, Hinamori-san, Toushiro." With another smile, he walked out.

"That cheeky bastard.." Toushiro murmured.

Momo heard that and not too surprised hearing that. After all, Aizen was truly a jerk.

"Toushiro, do you hate him?" Asked Momo

Toushiro turned around to face her, "Not really, but he's kinda annoying and after he left home 5 years ago, I seemed can't trust him anymore. And about what did he said about us a… couple, just don't think about it. It's just his annoying teasing."

'_I kind of hope it's true too…'_ Momo thought _'But then Aizen will be truly happy and I just can't make him happy. No way!'_

"Yeah, I know. Oh yeah, Toushiro, finally Rukia-chan and me have befriend again! Isn't that great?"

"Have your problems finally solved?"

"No, that is not yet, but now I think I can think more positively! Because I have you, Rukia-chan, Ichigo, and the others…" Said Momo. That was partly true, but again her problems were not as simple like that. And that was because Aizen was behind all of it.

"Hmm.. If you have any more problems, you can talk to me anytime, you know. I might not be able to help you, but I can be a good listener."

"Yeah, thank you, Toushiro." Momo smiled widely. Toushiro was so kind, unlike Aizen (A/N: Of course it is XD!)

After talking about one hour, Momo excused herself. She wanted to visit Rukia and Ichigo and also Byakuya. Toushiro said he's got work so Momo just walked by herself.

She peeked from Byakuya's room door, and it appeared that Ichigo and Byakuya were talking with each other, it almost liked arguing. They were arguing about Rukia was wrong or not to not visit Byakuya for about 5 days. Rukia seemed to act like a mediator, but she failed because they argued with loud voices and then she just sighed and stared at the window. Momo giggled at that sight and snuck away.

'_It seems Ichigo fell in love with Rukia-chan, huh?' _Momo thought while slowly walk away

And suddenly, everything was going to quick. Someone snuck behind her and hit her hard until she fainted. Before she fainted, the last time she saw was an black hair and a wicked smile from someone.

"Is this the girl that _my_ Toushiro like?" The black-haired person said, "Well, she seems to lack sex appeals, huh? Hey, someone drag her!"

**3nD 0f C#Pt3R 9**

**I thought about a new character and maybe you guys who read my fanfic can figure it out who is she? (Of course the person is a girl, this is not a yaoi fanfic~) Sorry for my bad grammar as always, and I'm really surprised about my enthusiasm that was kind of abnormal. I mean, I can update a chapter everyday? That's really amazing even for me XD**

**Thanks for the reviewers, as always~ And thanks for your reviews too**


	10. Chapter 10

**C#Pt3r 10**

Momo was thrown into the wall and now she felt pain all over her body.

"Ouch…" She was now conscious and she looked around.

There was a brick wall around her and a small, old broken white door. It seemed that the door was the only escape way from there. There was no window and only a small yellow dim light shone through the small room.

Momo noticed she was tied, both her arms and her legs. The room was empty except some sacks that covered with dust at the corner. Momo assumed that the room was storage, but before she moved to check the sacks, the door burst open and 2 girls walked in.

The first girl, the black-haired girl from before that hit Momo said sharply, "Hinamori Momo! How dare you flirt with MY Toushiro! Don't you know that Toushiro is my lover forever and ever and ever?!"

"What? Who are you?" Momo shocked that the girl was very brave to admit something that was not true. Momo was sure that Toushiro hadn't ever said that he had a girlfriend.

"I'm Toushiro's lover, Karin!" Karin declared proudly, "And you, as an obstacle for our love to meet, must die!"

"That's interesting." Momo said with a smirk across her face, "How come YOUR Toushiro hasn't said anything about you?"

"That's because you come! You made Toushiro's love waver from me! I'm his childhood friend you know. I know all about him, like his weight, height, favorite…"

Momo interrupted, "That's a stalker, you know."

"Silent! Anyway…" She coughed, "I know all about him, unlike you. He's so composed and cool, that what his charm is, but then you come and make his heart in doubt. He now looks worried…."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course! And I know anything. You are collaborating with Aizen Sousuke right? I know all about it and I'm planning to tell Toushiro so he knows your wickedness, Hinamori Momo. Now you're in dead end!"

"Karin-chan…." The girl who looked kind behind her called Karin, "Let's just not do this…"

"Yuzu, it's none of your concern! It's my and her concern!" Karin snapped back, "Hinamori Momo, you have to die for Toushiro's sake. You're dangerous. Who know when will you make Toushiro in danger?"

Momo couldn't say anything. She knew that all what Karin said was true, but every time she avoided Toushiro, her heart ached. She might be already fallen in love with Toushiro, so she understood why Karin was so jealous.

"What? You can't speak?" Karin who didn't receive any response from Momo asked.

"I…" Finally, Momo spoke, "I know that I'm dangerous, and because of that, Aizen has made use of me. Of course you know what his plan is, right?"

Karin frowned, "No. That information is still… we don't know about it.."

"The plan is for me to flirt with Toushiro and when he's already in love with me, Aizen will use all his strength to take over the building." Momo said. "I know that I mustn't accept this, but.. I have a friend that Aizen manipulated. To get her back, I made a deal with Aizen to let go of my friend and take me as underling in return. So, that's my responsibility."

"You seem to have a hard choice, Hinamori-san.." Yuzu said, "I feel pity of you. Aizen-san is really a bad person, isn't he?"

"So that's the deal, huh?" Karin sighed while rubbing her hair, "Didn't you have another choice?"

"No… I think.." Momo sighed too. "That's why, I want to fight Aizen back, but I don't have enough power to do that…"

"How do you fight Aizen? Without telling Toushiro?" Karin stared at Momo sharply. "Do you think you will be strong enough to defeat Aizen?"

Momo felt trouble to answer it, "Maybe…"

Karin suddenly slapped Momo. Yuzu and Momo both shocked, especially Momo who didn't realize what she did wrong.

"Don't be childish! You think you are strong enough to defeat him?! You must tell Toushiro ASAP! He will help you and we can work together as one. Aizen will become weak!"

"But.. It's dangerous! I don't want to make Toushiro in danger. He's too important for me… and also for you…"

"That's why you're childish.." Karin sighed desperately while waving her hand, "If you think like that, aren't you selfish? Did you think that Toushiro will not sad that his friend is in trouble?! You will make him more worried about you, you jerk!!"

Momo suddenly slapped her back, "You.. You don't know anything!!"

"You're the one who don't know anything!!" Karin became more pissed off and now they were brawling with each other.

Karin slapped and Momo fought back. Karin had a scratch and injuries everywhere and so did Momo but they wouldn't stop. No one between them wanted to give up. Yuzu could only watch them with fear across her face. She wanted to stop them, but they were so wild, Yuzu was so scared.

"Please stop!!" Yuzu repeated again and again, but the two girls were so intense in their brawling, so they couldn't heard whatever Yuzu said

Finally Yuzu couldn't stand it. At this rate, she thought that Momo and Karin's injuries couldn't be treated anymore and it would leave a scar. Yuzu couldn't think of that. She always thought that girls had to treat their skin perfectly, and now she would take action.

"STOP I SAID!!" Yuzu bravely yelled and slapped both Momo and Karin at the same time, "At this rate, your wounds will leave scars, and that is a BAD THING!" She emphasized it and then she began to lecture them about skin's care and treatment

Karin and Momo stared at each other and just laughed. They now realized they had been foolish. They loved Toushiro and care for him, so why the hell did they have to fight over him? It was better for them to unite and fought Aizen together, Toushiro's enemy.

"Sorry.. Karin…" Momo said, "I was wrong… Will you fight with me and Toushiro?"

"Now that's the way!" Karin nodded excitedly, "Of course! Now you realized that you are wrong, I feel content, Fine, I forgive you. Let's gather more people and then fight Aizen together. To tell Toushiro, I leave it to you. Me and Yuzu will be gathering people since now."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Yuzu protested as she realized that her lecture was ignored

Karin and Momo just laughed. Now their fight with Aizen had begun.

**End of ****C#Pt3r 10**

**Phew, it's finally finished! Sorry it took 2 or 3 days to update this chapter. Not that I was lacking idea, but I got some homework to do :D But now since it's nearly easter, I got more time to update this. As always, forgive my bad bad grammar~ (although I think I did improve from my last fanfic) and thanks for the awesome reviews :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**C#Pt3r 11**

"Hmm.. Hmm…. Hmm…" Momo hummed along her way home. She just went home from the super market to do an errand from her mom.

She laughed again when she remembered the incident with Karin. It was 3 days since the incident and as she thought; her mom was almost hysterical when she saw her daughter arrived at home with such many wounds. But Momo just casually said that sometimes girls had to solve problems by their actions, not just words. (A/n: Now this is just like boys solving problems, by fist not by words :D)

"Hinamori-kun, you look happy. Anything fun this week?" Suddenly, Aizen's voice came from behind her.

Momo surprised and then turned around as quickly as possible. She came to face Aizen with John. They were smiling, but Momo wanted to punch the smiling face, especially Aizen's wide but wicked smile.

"I just meet my long long ago friend this week. Any problem, Boss?" Momo said sharply while stared at his eyes directly.

"No, of course not. It is good that you are happy. I hope that happiness will last long, Hinamori-kun." He cunningly smiled. "Now about Toushiro, how's your progress?"

"I haven't met him this week since I'm busy meeting with my friend. But I'm planning to go to his place after this. Is there any problem?"

"I just hope that it will go smoothly like the flow of the water, Hinamori-kun. Of course, you do know the punishment after all." His smile became wider and Momo felt disgust. "So I do hope you are not planning anything behind _my _back."

Momo thought that she had to vomit right on his face to erase that looked-kind but actually-cunning smile, but she did felt scared. Aizen said like he knew about Karin and Yuzu, or just his intuition was very accurate? Momo hoped it was the second one, but she had to be careful if she wanted to meet Karin and Yuzu too next time.

"I understand. I will remember all about it, Boss. Now if you excuse me I must go home." She showed the plastic bags as the proof that she was just came back for shopping.

"Of course. Please do so." Aizen went with John at the opposite direction.

'_Why do I have to bump into him all day? Is my fate really bad?' _Momo thought desperately as she watching Aizen and John's back disappeared.

--

When Momo came to the building later that evening, she found Rukia and Ichigo, together alone in the room, talking or might be flirting with each other. She grinned. Time to play a prank, she thought while snuck behind Rukia and Ichigo. It was not hard to do, as the sofa they were sitting had a space behind it and they were so focused on each other until they didn't realize her arrival.

"So, when I jumped over the roof, I fell and Ikkaku caught me! We looked like a bride, said Yumichika at that time. I was really…."

"HEY!" Suddenly Momo appeared from behind and interrupted what Ichigo said

Ichigo and Rukia both shocked and the funny thing was that Ichigo was so shocked until he fell into the floor. His expression was so funny too; very surprised until he didn't have time to close his mouth so he fell into the floor with mouth wide opened. Instead, Rukia's shock looked normal and now she with Momo giggled after saw Ichigo and his reaction.

"You!" Ichigo finally recovered and angrily pointed Momo, "Don't do that! I almost got a heart attack!"

"Well, it's your fault that you're so so in love with Rukia-chan that you didn't realize that I'm coming." Momo said, "Now where's Toushiro?"

Ichigo rubbed his head, "I don't know. He's gone since this morning. He said he had an important thing to do."

"Oh yeah, Momo, happy birthday! I forgot to congratulate you. I think that you will come here and my guess is right, so…" She took out a present, "Here's for you. Hope you like it."

"Oh, thanks. I didn't know that you remember it."

"And here's from me." Ichigo unexpectedly gave her a present too.

Momo didn't expect it, but she guessed that Ichigo had to know from Rukia, "Oh. Wow. Thanks."

Just then, the door opened and Toushiro showed up. He was panting and bringing a large plastic bag.

"What the hell are you just doing?" Ichigo said curiously

Toushiro didn't answer and looked Momo, "It seems like a good timing." He walked to Momo and gave her the plastic bag. "Your… birthday present."

"Oh my god! You know about it too? I didn't expect it at all…" Momo surprised. Also, whatever Toushiro bought for her was huge and heavy. She was very curious what the inside was.

"Of course I know…" Toushiro drank a glass of cold water, "And I rushed to the store to buy something… That was tiring…"

"You don't have to do that… But.. Thank you…" Momo blushed, "Your birthday is December 20th right, Toushiro?"

"Tch. How did you know about it?" Toushiro asked

Momo proudly said, "I have my own informant. I will bring you a huge present like this, Toushiro. I will make sure of that."

"You don't have to do that on purpose. So, what are you doing here today?"

"Aww you're so mean. I bring my mom's homemade soup. It's really delicious and I bring it on large servings. You will be satisfied, I promise. I put it on the table."

"Hou… Thanks then." Toushiro then called Ikkaku and the others and then they had a dinner together.

--

Now it's the time for Momo to report to Aizen again. She really didn't want time to move. Aizen waited for her with the disgusting smile appeared on his face.

"Welcome back, Hinamori-kun. You didn't have to report your progress today. I want you to take care of a person who dares to oppose me. Well, can you?" Aizen asked.

"Umm… Of course. But why me?"

Aizen answered with cunning smile, "Because I am busy and all my subordinates are helping me with something."

"Oh, ok then." Aizen then explained about the room where the person was being held etc etc. Momo just nodded and nodded and nodded and then she went to the room.

She opened the door and stared at the person. It was… Karin?

**End of ****C#Pt3r 11**

**I'm so glad it's finished~ This chapter is really fun to write and I love the ending part especially~ Thanks for the reviews as always, and forgive me for my bad grammar~ I think that my grammar is still bad until now *sigh* Hope you realy enjoy it~**


	12. Chapter 12

**C#Pt3r 12**

"Karin-chan?" Momo was very shocked, "What… Why?"

"I don't know too either." Karin's skin looked red and there were bruises anywhere, "Yuzu can run away, but I'm unlucky to get caught like that. Damn…"

Aizen suddenly appeared from behind, "Did you know her?"

"Huh?!" Momo turned around to see the close-up face of Aizen, "Boss! Wh..."

"Is this your long long ago friend, Hinamori-kun?" Aizen smirked, making Momo wanted to punch him, really.

"It is _not,_ Boss." Momo emphasized it. "This is just merely someone I didn't know." Momo forced to say that, hoping that Aizen wouldn't know that they were plotting against him and she also hoped that Karin's punishment wouldn't be heavy.

"Oh? That's weird… Because John tells me that you and this girl had been chatting after you and she had a brawl."

Momo tried to act ignorant, "Well, she's just jealous of my relationship with Toushiro that had been developed in these days. I can't accept that so me and her had a fight. But then we realized that we are quite foolish, I should say, So, we chat about Toushiro all day… That is all."

"Is that so?" Aizen frowned, maybe didn't expect that Momo reaction was so… calm and composed.

'_Hahahaha… Now he's a bit confused…. The acting book I buy is really helpful… One, you have to remain calm and didn't show any nervous action. Two, remain expressionless and ignorant. It is really really helpful!!' _Thought Momo triumphantly

"But she seems to recognize me, Hinamori-kun. She tried to resist me."

"What kind of action did you take? If you act like a cop, of course she would resist. One look and everybody know, Boss." Momo bravely said, "However, now that she's here, should I inquiry her?"

"….Yes, maybe you should." It was crystal clear that Aizen was so confused with her reaction, although he cleverly concealed it into a smile. "I will be waiting for your report."

After the door closed, Momo sighed. She couldn't believe what she had done. She just fooled Aizen and she could clearly see that Aizen was confused! Well, even a scaredy-cat wanted to change, right? Momo didn't want to be a scaredy-cat anymore after all

"You're good, Momo!" Karin praised her, "I didn't think that you could fool him."

"Well, that's just lucky…" Momo chuckled, "Anyway, tell me why you get caught? How?"

"That John, Aizen's subordinates, came after you went home. They beat us, but I used my last chance to save Yuzu, so she ran away. I told her to hide at 'Snow Bar'. I know the owner, so can you fetch her? Just say 'Karin had sent me to fetch Yuzu, Rei-san.' Like that."

Momo nodded, "Ok… But what about you?"

"I don't think I have a choice than staying in this rotten jail. I just hope I will not die here.." She sighed, "Otherwise, Yuzu would be sad. She had been crying for 1 year straight since we separated from our brother, mother, and father after all."

"You're saying that you don't know where your family is?"

"Yeah. I have a peaceful family, until a fire come and then.. I don't know. I wake up in the hospital just to see only Yuzu." Karin's face darkened.

"It's such a pity… But maybe your family has been alive. You still don't know, right?" Momo tried to encourage her

Karin sighed, "But the world is large… Well, if you recognize my family then tell me. My family's names are Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Masaki, and Kurosaki Ichigo."

Momo laughed, "Karin-chan, believe me, the world is small. I will get you out from here and then we will go to one of your families' place."

"What?! You're saying that my family has been alive?" Karin looked shock.

"Actually, only one. But, it's still good than none. Anyway, I must change my plan. Now I will try to befriend John. I think he will be the key. He is Aizen's subordinate after all. I can get much information for him." Momo smirked evilly

Karin shivered. Momo was now looked very scary. The phrase "Don't wake the tiger" or something like that really fit her now.

"I should go to report and meet John. Take your time, Karin-chan. Good luck." Said Momo finally before leaving the room, leaving Karin in the dark… alone.

--

"Hey, John-san." Said Momo as she noticed John was sitting alone in the hallway.

"Oh, hi.." He greeted back and went back to his own world. But when he realized that Momo just stared at him, he frowned, "What the hell are you doing?"

"No, I'm just thinking that I'm going to accompany you thinking, because I don't want to report to Boss." Momo sat down beside John. "Mind if I ask something?"

"What the hell is it?"

"Is John your nickname or something? It's a western name and it's rarely used in here…"

John sighed, getting really annoyed, "Can ya shut the hell up? I mean, why the hell do ya ask that? I'm a mixed. My goddamn old man was from Japan, and my mom from America. Is that clear?"

"Oh, yes it is. Are you an orphan?"

John flinched. He was expecting that Momo would shut up after he answered the goddamn question, but she asked again.

"Yes! My parents were already rotten in the ground. Now can ya shut the hell up?"

"How did they die? And how you meet Boss?"

"Just shut up! If ya want really accompany me, would ya SHUT UP!"

"Big meanie!" Momo stuck her tongue, "I'm just curious, you know."

John sighed, "Right, Noisy girl. At least ya ain't goddamn freaky like the other girl."

"Other girl? Kuchiki Rukia you mean?"

"Yeah, that freaky girl. Her personality changed 180 degree after she came here. Man, that was real freaky, I tell ya." John shivered, "Now about ya endless questions… They died in car crash. And after that I met Boss. Got it?"

"You're not a good story teller, aren't you?" Momo commented, "But I think your character is interesting. Wel, I will bug you in the next days. Pleased to meet you, John-san!"

John sighed while shaking his head, _'Girls these days…. What is the source of her abnormal energy?'_

After reporting to Aizen, Momo walked out with humming. There was no problem in reporting to Aizen, he seemed to believe all Momo said. Maybe her acting skill was terribly high now or something.. Anyway, she ran out from the building and just then, someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see John.

"What is it?" Momo asked

"Boss calls you back." Said John. Momo sighed and began following him

Just then, Ikkaku and Yumichika walked pass there from the convenient store. Yumichika wanted to call her at the beginning, but then he was shocked when John showed up, because he remembered that John was the enemy Boss' underling. Ikkaku looked shock too, especially when Momo followed him.

"Quick!" Yumichika shook Ikkaku, "We must tell Captain! That she's betraying us!"

"I get it!! Don't shake my head, Yumichika! I'm feeling awful now! I feel like a ball spinning right now…"

"You're the ball!" Yumichika pointed at Ikkaku's bald head, "Since you're already a ball, I think you don't need to feel dizzy or something. Let's go!"

"Fine!" Ikkaku grunted.

**End of ****C#Pt3r 12**

**Finished! And I think this fanfic will end soon… Well maybe? Because I think it is the climax~ Well, still don't know about that. I can change my decision later… :D Anyway thanks again those of you who are reading and also, maybe you notice a mistake in my grammar. That is so embarrassing, but please forgive me. And thanks for the review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**C#Pt3r 13**

"What is it, John-san?' Momo asked while following him into the corridor.

"It's not what, Hinamori Momo." John glared at her and stopped suddenly, in the middle of the corridor, "It was not Boss who called you, it was me."

Momo frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Ya accompany me, I know that, and ya know what I think?" Asked John, only to be replied with a confused look from Momo, "I thought to report this.." He held a video tape, "To boss, but I figured ya wouldn't be happy."

"Umm… May I ask what is it actually?" Momo still couldn't figure out what on earth the video tape was.

John sighed before continuing, "It's yer conversation with that girl, ya know. I happen to record it, since I'm the one who put a video camera in there."

Momo froze then she said slowly, "I understand. Then are you now taking that video tape to Boss and also me, so I will be caught red-handed?"

"That was my plan, but… I felt bad for taking yer privacy, even if it means betraying Boss.." John said, "Anyway, I just feel curious why do ya have to side with that short brat?"

"But I'm almost the same height as Toushiro! Do you call me short?!" Momo protested. She didn't like being called short.

John saw that Momo was annoyed and made a small smirk, "Whatever. The problem now is this video, ya know. Should I dump this, give this to you, or what?"

"What if I ask you to give it to me?" Asked Momo, knew that he would not be so simple to let go of the proof that she was a traitor.

"I want to know about the reason why yer sided with the sh.. I mean brat. I think he's weak, to tell ya the truth."

"But he's strong!" Denied Momo, "He just looked sh.. I mean like a kid, but he's actually strong! And he's also kind too.... Good-looking…"

"I don't ask ya to hear some of yer opinion! I just want to know."

Momo sulked and then she suddenly felt weird, "If I may ask, why you asked me so suddenly?"

"Just curious. I mean, Boss got more good points when compared, right?"

"No!!" Momo yelled with full power, "The only good point that Boss has, is the height difference. But aside from that, like strong, kind, not-cunning, he's the better one!"

"Boss pretty strong too, ya know." John commented but he immediately grinned when Momo glared angrily at him, "But I agree with the cunning. He is cunning, that's for sure…"

"I'm right, am I not?" Momo smiled widely, "He's cunning and a bad person. He looked gross with the hairstyle (A/N: the latest hair style, not before he went to Hueco Mundo.) too. Makes me want to…"

"Want to what, Hinamori-kun?"

Momo startled when she saw Aizen was in front of her, smiling like usual.

"Huh?! What… No!" Momo forgot all the acting book said, "I'm just insulting Toushiro. He's got a bad hairstyle, right? Spiky like that. Does he think that he…" Momo stopped to think, "Hedgehog or something?

"Oh?" Aizen looked scarier when his smile grew wider, "But I heard John said that someone is cunning. Are you talking about Toushiro, I wonder?"

"Yes. He's pretty cunning, actually." Momo realized that Aizen wouldn't buy her lie, but she had to try.

Aizen smiled and then he noticed John was holding a video tape. "John, may I ask what is it?"

"Huh? Oh, this. It's a video about…." John looked sweaty. Momo felt qorried that he might tell all to Aizen. "Some XXX scenes Boss… I just lend it from someone. I'm not breaking any rule, right?"

"No, not at all. What, are you worried that I will prohibit you from watching that.. XXX films? I'm not that strict, John. You are still in puberty, after all."

"Oh, right." Now John was embarrassed. "I will take my leave now, Boss!" And then he was running like rocket and disappeared.

"Now, what shall we doing, Hinamori-kun?"

"I am going to go visit Toushiro, Boss. Now, if you excuse me."

"Sure, Hinamori-kun. I wish you luck." Aizen smiled again.

--

"Hi!" Momo greeted Toushiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia.

Rukia looked pale and didn't greet her back. Toushiro looked frustrated and leaving the room as soon as Momo entered. Ikkaku looked angry at her while Yumichika kept mumbling about: "How disappointing!" repeatedly. Renji shook his head and Ichigo looked worried.

"Umm… What's up?" Momo asked, not knowing that she would be in dangerous situation.

"You asked, what's up, ugly girl?" Yumichila looked really disappointed, "It was us who should ask that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oi, don't kid with us! We saw you with that enemy! Just a while ago! And now you're acting like shit with your innocent-like face!!" Ikkaku snapped.

'_Enemy?! It… John!! I was with John. They must have seen us..' _Momo thought and her face became pale too

"Now she realized." Yumichika said, "This ugly girl had been deceiving us all along! How disgraceful! I always thought you are ugly, but now I think you're ugly and disgraceful!"

"Shut it, Yumichika!" Ichigo interrupted, "She must have been confused if you suddenly accuse her like that! And now, Hinamori, I want to say I believe you, but… is it true that you are… in the enemy's side?"

"I can explain!" Momo said in desperation. "But.. of course if you want to hear me out. I know you didn't believe me, so I figured out even if I talk, no one will believe."

Renji nodded, "That much is true. But I vote to believe her and want to hear what she want to say. So are you all agree?"

"…..Agree." Ichigo said, with Rukia nodded to Momo, wanted to encourage her.

"I don't believe her shit at all!" Ikkaku looked angry, along with Yumichika said that he also didn't agree.

Ichigo counted and said, "I say that Rukia is not in count, so.. Toushiro! Did you want to hear her explanation or not? It's up to you."

Toushiro stepped outside his room and sat near Ichigo, "Fine, let's hear it. Who knows if she lied or not?" Although Momo could see clearly that Toushiro didn't believe her at all.

"Ok, then. I don't know if you will believe me or not. I will also tell you about Rukia… My first reason for doing this kind of thing." Said Momo, "Rukia-chan, did you mind?"

"Not at all." Rukia slightly nodded, meaning she agreed Momo told them the truth, even if the truth was bitter…

**End of C#Pt3r 13**

**Phew, that was short… I think I must cut some unimportant dialogs.. If I'm not in lazy mode, of course :D But since I'm lazy, please forgive me and be satisfied for this.. bad work :P Anyway, thanks for the readers who have read until this chapter and also the review. Forgive my grammar and maybe you can tell me which part I did wrong so I can correct it. Thanks~ By the way, Happy Easter :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**C#Pt3r 14**

"It began when we got caught after school with Rukia-chan.. Basically after we got caught, the Boss of the gang ordered us to…. Make Toushiro and Ichigo-kun surrender.." Momo avoided the word 'flirt' because it would mean that what she did all the time was for the Boss, and that was not true, "Well, they also said that they would kill our parents so we had no choice."

"A reasonable action, I guess.. But how ugly..!!" Yumichika wanted to say something, but the glare from the others silenced him, "Hmph. Continue then."

"So we come and… making a plan.. At last, we can go into your room here. That's when I'm feeling guilty doing this, and Rukia-chan became bad. She kind of like plan the bad things and I'm not agree with that and we kind of fighting and then she sided with the Boss."

Ichigo looked pale, "Is that true, Rukia?"

Rukia's pale face was enough to answer Ichigo's question. Ichigo was so shocked that his face became pale too.

"Anyway.. Finally I make some kind of deal to Boss to release Rukia-chan and instead.. I will become his underling." The explanation was only short, but it brought a great impact to the listeners

Ikkaku was the first to responded, "You mean.. That the girl here is the real culprit here?!" He pointed at Rukia who became paler and paler

"Ah, But Rukia-chan now had became normal again!" Momo quickly defended her, "Now she wants to support you all here…"

"What's the proof that she wants to support us? How ugly it is because you do not have a proof!" Yumichika seemed suspicious.

"Then, how about the fact that she had introduced me as her friend to her brother?" Ichigo suddenly said, "If she has still considered me as her "enemy", as we said before then why the hell she introduced me to her brother?"

Yumichika didn't want to lose so he said back, "She wanted to get on your good side! Realize, Ichigo! That was her ugly trick!"

Suddelny Rukia stood up and she did the only thing that was embarrassing. She knelt to everyone here, including Momo, making them all shocked.

"Rukia-chan, what are you doing?" Momo shouted

"Forgive me, all of everyone here. I am a foolish person, I know that. If it's not my cowardice personality, we all will not meet. Momo isn't the coward one, I am. And for that, please, forgive Momo! She isn't at fault…" Rukia's head touched the floor, "I'm the one who should be punished here!"

"My.. An ugly confession, indeed." Said Yumichika.

"She had already admitted! At least don't punish her too hard!" Ichigo pleaded to none other than Toushiro, 'Ok, Toushiro?! Please?!"

Toushiro didn't react at first but then he said slowly, "…. Are you sure you're now WILL NOT do it again?"

"Yes, I won't. I have been visited here since I got off from Boss' grasp, ask Ichigo to make sure of that." Rukia still knelt while talking

"Yes, it is! She comes here every day at 3.00 p.m.!" Ichigo said

Momo also added, "And we all come home at 2.30 p.m. from school, so Rukia-chan comes here straight from school!"

Toushiro sighed, 'Then, what should I say? Everything you did is to defend her, right? Then it is not you I blame, it's the Boss. Now who's the Boss? You should have seen his face."

"It's…" _'Now the time, Momo!' _

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Hinamori-kun." Aizen came from behind and covered her mouth with something.

Momo felt dizzy and she lost her consciousness and collapsed to Aizen's free arm.

"Aizen! What do you mean?!" Toushiro yelled, "Are you the Boss she's talking about?"

Aizen showed his smile before answered, "So what if I am? You will not catch me, Toushiro, as well as everyone else here. Adieu." He picked Momo and ran before anyone could react.

"Wh… I'm gonna get him!!!" Ikkaku growled and chased him along with Yumichika.

Renji wiped his sweat, 'Now we know one thing clear, it is Aizen from the beginning that deceived us! That bastard… I shouldn't believe him from the beginning!"

"What happened is already happened. Kuchiki, do you know where is his base?" asked Toushiro.

Rukia answered, "I don't think so. His base is always changing places.. And with he took Momo now, he must have change place again…"

"We're in dead-end, huh?" Ichigo concluded, "One thing clear here, Rukia, you're just being manipulated by Aizen. That is right, Toushiro?"

"Yeah. Now not's the time for flirting Ichigo. Now that we know Aizen has deceived us, we have to finish this. Forever."

"I know. But what the hell can we do? We can't go around telling cops, right? It's not him that will be arrested, maybe it is us! After all, we look like a gang too…" Renji grunted, "After all, we must deal with him personally. Damn him!"

"I.. I will ask Nii-sama. He's got many friends that can be helpful at a time like this." Rukia stood up and ran outside with Ichigo following

Renji rubbed his hair, "So we have to ask other people too, huh? I don't like this at all… Then, I'm going to ask some of my friends."

'_And.. I'm going to ask 'him', I guess.. The leader of the most dangerous and brutal gang, Zaraki Kenpachi.' _Toushiro thought while leaving to Kenpachi's house

--

"Oi, YACHIRU! Don't go outside before eating this shit!!" From Kenpachi's house, Kenpachi shout could be heard from outside

Toushiro knocked and after about 5 minutes, a girl with pink hair opened the door.

"Sorry?" Asked Toushiro while frowned "Is this… Zaraki Kenpachi's house?"

"Ken-chan, huh?! Wait a minute, Snowy-chan! Ken-chan, you have a guest named Snowy-chan!"

A loud sound was heard, and Kenpachi showed up, looking very dirty. His black shirt was covered with some yellow sticky thing and he looked angry.

"Oh, you, huh? What's up?" Kenpachi grunted.

Toushiro met him several times a couple of years ago, when he was still the leader of the gang 'Fight 'til Death!'. Now that he decided to retire, he had rented a small flat. No onw even knew how did he get a job, and as a teacher. But Toushiro now came with another purpose.

"I want to ask you about Aizen Sousuke. Did you know him?"

"Aizen.. Sousuke? Think I've heard his name somewhere… Oh, he's the leader of that… 'Las Noches' or something. That guy's up to no good." Said Kenpachi, "But why did you ask this? I smell some fight, and I'd like to join!"

"Fine." Toushiro said after thinking for a while, since Kenpachi was a great fighter that would add more fighting force to fight Aizen.

**End of C#Pt3r 14**

**First of all, I'm happy! Because this is the longest fanfic that I've ever written! Not that it matters, I'm just telling~ For this chapter, basically I'm giving summary and maybe there will be some actions in the later chapter, since now Kenpachi has become their fighting force ^^ Sorry for my bad grammar and thanks for the review**


	15. Chapter 15

**C#Pt3r 15**

Momo slowly opened her eyes and she stared immediately at the ceiling. The ceiling was black and damp.

"You are awake, Hinamori-kun?" asked the person beside her.

Momo immediately noticed that it was Aizen, so she woke up and turned her head around.

"What are you doing to me?!" Momo asked Aizen with loud voice.

Aizen shook his head, "Please refrain from any needless shouting, Hinamori-kun. I'm just brought you here to prevent you from leaking my name everywhere, Hinamori-kun."

"How do you know I'm going to tell them your name?"

"I was hearing you from the beginning after all." Aizen smiled cunningly, "I must monitor all MY subordinates' action after all… Isn't that right?"

"You!!" Momo was so angry until she couldn't say anything, "So… Where is this now?!"

"It is my new base. It's still new, you see, and we don't have much preparation, after all, thanks to your wonderful explanation before." He answered, "So I have caught your bald friend and your 'pretty' friend.."

"You mean Ikkaku-kun and Yumichika-kun?!" Momo shocked, "But what… why did you do this?!"

Aizen again shook his head like Momo was a stupid person and he's tired for explaining all over and over again.

"Hinamori-kun, you do not understand, do you? The building is a great asset. Oh, I haven't told you this, have I? Under the ground, there are gold, Hinamori-kun. I must retrieve it, to take over the world into my palm of my hands. Now do you understand, Hinamori-kun?"

"Truthfully, I don't! I don't care about your unique thinking, Aizen!" Now Momo just didn't care anymore and blurted out all her feelings, "I just care about my friends! Just let me go!"

Aizen's smile became wide, "That's not a good way to express it, Hinamori-kun. Why don't you just say: Let me go and you can kill my friends? That's a pretty good way, and I can consider it."

"Wh…!? But.. I don't mean it like that! I just want to get out from you.." Momo broke into a cry, "Why do you have to do this?! Why do you pick me and also Rukia-chan!? We're nobody, just an ordinary high school girl.. But why!!"

"Precisely. I choose you because of that reason, because you are an ordinary girl." Aizen calmly answered, "If I, say, like hire prostitute, Toushiro and Ichigo, the two main fighting forces, wouldn't be interested, right? But an ordinary girl? They would be interested."

"You… evil man!!"

"Have I said that I'm not evil? The evil will be succeeded, and also the winner." Aizen laughed, "Anyway, take your time. Toushiro will find us as soon as possible, and I must make preparations for that.. I don't want to lose, right?"

Momo bit her lip. Aizen was truly an evil man beyond her expectation. She had to do something, anything to make Toushiro's side win. For that, she had to first know Ikkaku and Yumichika's location, so she could free them and then they fought Aizen from inside.

'_For this.. I need John!'_ She thought while opening the door and took a peek outside. She had to be lucky, because she found John was walking alone, bringing something that was in a blue plastic bag.

"Hey, John-san!" Called Momo.

He didn't seem surprised and walked to Momo, "Here. Yer food."

"John-san.. You did give the video to Boss, huh?"

John gulped, "What?! No! He thought that your action is weird, so he decided to follow you. And I think ya choose a bad time to tell the truth to that brat."

"They're already curious of me! If I'm not explaining, I will be acknowledged as TRAITOR!" Momo shivered when she imagined that Toushiro and his friends angry at her

John just shook his head in response, "That's my opinion. Anyway, I'm goin'. Gotta go to make some preparations."

"Preparations for what? To attack Toushiro?" Seeing John nodded, Momo wanted to cry, "But… John-san! Please help me! Do you like Boss?"

"Hm.. Dunno 'bout that. It's none of yer concern anyway…" John shrugged and then began to walk outside

"WAIT! Please! At least tell me one thing. Where is Ikkaku and Yumichika? The bald guy and the feather guy.."

"Why? Ya want to save them?" John stared at Momo, "It's kinda hard to save them, ya know?"

"I just have to try. At least tell me and then I will stop bothering you." Momo insisted. She didn't know when John would be coming to her room again, so she had to take the chance now.

John sighed, "Why the hell do ya have to try so hard to help yer friends? Guess I don't have a choice, huh? They are at the prisoner room at the lowest underground. There're many of things there… Ya will meet some of Boss' subordinates, rats, dirty water, smelly things… Something like that…."

Momo felt disgusted. She hoped that John would skip that part because she didn't like rats and dirty.

"So… Which way is it?"

John pointed a dark corridor, and Momo said thank you before running outside of the room. John seemed to yell something at her, but she thought that he might want to stop her so he better ran as quickly as possible.

In the next 30 minutes, she was figuring out she had to move which way. Finally she found the underground and snuck in there. There were not as many Aizen's subordinates down there at the underground, but the smelly things were very awful. The water was very dirty and black, and the smell was really bad. Momo fell almost 10 times too because she didn't have a light and it was so dark.

"Shit! Release us!" Ikkaku's voice came from afar.

"Yeah! It is not beautiful, you know, trapping us like this! How coward.. Might I say?" Next was Yumichika who was talking

Momo peeked and saw that they were guarded by 2 men. Ikkaku and Yumichika both were tied and the two men looked tired. Momo snuck up from behind and hit the men with the fire extinguisher she found. It was heavy of course, but the result was worth it. They fainted at one hit of the extinguisher.

"Hinamori!" Ikkaku surprised, "What are you doing?!"

"Releasing you, of course." Momo searched and found the key at one of the men's belt. She picked it and opened the prison. After that she untied Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Yumichika held his wrist, where the red mark was there, the mark from the tie.

"I thank you, Hinamori. I now realized maybe you are a bit beautiful, although you can't match my prettiness."

"All right. Now what should we do? I just want to save you before, and I don't have any idea on how to escape…" Momo ignored Yumichika and said to Ikkaku.

**End of C#Pt3r 15**

**Finished! I think it will be finished in three days, but I kinda rushed it, so I hope you'll like it :D And I don't know if you understand my description or not… But anyway it's about the underground there that is a gutter + prisons. Yup, that's all~ Thanks for reviewing :D and sorry if my grammar is bad..**


	16. Chapter 16

**C#Pt3r 16**

Toushiro woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his hair. He was having a headache every morning since Momo was abducted by Aizen. It might be stress or worried, after all his two friends were also missing. Ichigo and Rukia were also together every time, making him and Renji kind of jealous seeing that.

"Toushiro, good morning!" Ichigo greeted him when he walked outside.

"Yeah." He replied lazily while looking at the table.

Somehow today there were some bacon, eggs, and sausages. Toushiro frowned.

"Where is the usual instant noodle?" He asked while taking a seat

Ichigo shook his head, "No more noodles! Today Rukia comes to cook for us! Let's eat, Toushiro!"

Ichigo excitedly grabbed a plate and a fork, and then he sat down like a good boy. Toushiro and Renji who just came stared at him strangely.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?' Renji was the first to ask

"What?!" Ichigo replied back, "I'm waiting for Rukia to serve the food. C'mon! Toushiro, Renji, let's sit down and wait for her."

Not long after that, Rukia came with a frying pan and served the food. She said that today was western-like breakfast and if Toushiro permit her, she would like to cook everyday in here.

"But what about your school?" Asked Toushiro

Rukia looked a bit surprised, "Err…. You're right. Maybe only weekend?"

Ichigo looked disappointed while Renji looked a bit happy. That meant fewer lover's time. Toushiro also felt the same way but he just nodded.

"Oh yeah, Hitsugaya-kun. Nii-sama said he wanted to help you, so he began to call his old friends. If you want, you can meet them today. Also, Ichigo and Renji-kun, you can meet them too." Said Rukia, "All of them are a little bit old, but they're a great fighter during their time."

"Who's your Nii-sama? He seems to know a lot about fighting and such." Asked Renji, a bit curious.

"Nii-sama is a lawyer before he got sick. He's famous, you know, so he knew many friends from good to bad. That's what lawyers are, after all.. They must defend everyone.." Rukia explained, "So Nii-sama has a sort of connection, and he tells me that he has gathered a fellow lawyer, a drunkard, and a mad scientist. Oh and also a doctor too."

"Hmm? The people.. are really varies, huh?" Toushiro commented, "Sorry, but I want to ask… What's a lawyer and a drunkard can do?"

"The lawyer can do some kendo and he's actually pretty good with it, and also the drunkard too. They're actually classmate before, so their skill maybe about the same.." Rukia smirked, "And they're pretty good in using katana…"

"Katana? Awesome!" Renji and Ichigo looked excited while Toushiro just wondering how the hell could they use katana when their job were lawyer.. and drunkard.

"Well, you'll see." Rukia said mysteriously, "Let's go to Nii-sama's place this afternoon. They should be already there."

--

Rukia walked in front of them and opened the room number 3101. It was Byakuya's room and from the outside they could hear some noises.

"Maybe they're already come?" Rukia said hopefully before opening the door.

The scene inside was quite a surprise. A nice woman with braid was talking to Byakuya, who was as usual, sitting on the bed. A man held many sakes and drunk it continuously. Last, a man with long white hair and a man with a lot of makeup were quarrelling.

"Ah, Rukia." Said Byakuya, noticed her arrival.

The others now looked at Rukia and her friends too.

"Ukitake, Kurotsuchi, Kyouraku, and Unohana, let me introduce you to my sister, Rukia."

Unohana, the nice woman with braid smiled, "It's nice to meet you Rukia-san. I'm Unohana Retsu."

"When she gets older, she will turn into a beautiful girl.." Kyouraku, the drunkard, commented. Immediately, Ichigo and Byakuya stared at him with dislike. "Hey, no offense, right?" Said Kyouraku after noticing their stare while laughing

The man with some sort of makeup also introduced himself, "I'm Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the greatest scientist in this era. Want to be my guinea pig?"

"No thanks." Rukia quickly refused, 'So you must be the lawyer?"

"Yeah. I'm Ukitake Juushiro. I have been friends with Byakuya since we first meet." He smiled, "And those behind you are..?"

"This is Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Abarai Renji." Rukia introduced them, "Actually, Nii-sama has called you all to help me and my friends here to beat a kind of gang… But do you want to help me?"

"Well, why not?" Kurotsuchi said, "I've been wanted to try my new potion actually. It is a good chance to test it to some guinea pigs AHAHAHAHA!!" He laughed like a maniac.

Unohana said next, "Yes. It is a great pleasure to help you. I have heard most of the stories from Byakuya-san, and I think I will be useful for treating all your wounds."

"Is there any beautiful ladies? If so, then I gladly help." Kyouraku said while smirking, "Oh, but then the one who asked my help is a lady too, so I can't refuse.."

"Yes." Ukitake said, nodding in agreement, "I will gladly help and raise an "Objection!" when I strike them! Uhuk…" He began to cough continuously and then he spilled blood.

Rukia shrieked, "Ukitake-san, are you all right?!" She grabbed some tissues and gave it to Ukitake as fast as possible.

Ukitake still coughed while taking the tissues, "I'm fine, thanks.. It's just my old tuberculosis symptoms… Uhuk!"

"As I said earlier, Ukitake. You shouldn't come here, but you keep insisting." Byakuya commented.

"It is all right… So when is this attack commence?" Ukitake asked

"My friends are currently searching for their new hideout." Now Toushiro was the one who answered, 'It will be soon, because the friends that I'm relying about know about any alley and underground here in this town."

After he said that, his phone rang loudly. He picked it up. "Hello?.... Oh, it's you. So, have you found them?...... Right, I'll go check it… Thanks, Hisagi." He disconnected the call.

"He found it?" Rukia said, couldn't suppress the happiness in her tone

"Yep. So you all, please be ready this night." Toushiro said, "Let's meet here this night, and commence the attack." _'Aizen…. I will kill you for kidnapping Momo!'_

**End of C#Pt3r 16**

**That's a bit random chapter, huh? But finally all the characters have been set and the final battle will go in the next chapter~ Woohoo! A bit more chapters and it will be finished :D Thanks for the review~ oh, and sorry if you don't understand my sentence.. I might use wrong grammars or something..**


	17. Chapter 17

**C#Pt3r 16**

"I think what should we do is obvious." Momo said to Ikkaku and Yumichika, "Let's destroy this hideout from the inside."

"And may I ask how to do that?" Asked Yumichika back, "It's not as easy as you think.. Hinamori. I mean, Aizen has many underlings, right? What can we do with only three people?"

"That's true." Momo agreed, "But I know one person that can help us.. And maybe that person can also tell me about the other prisoners here…"

Ikkaku looked confused, "So that one person is…. You, right?!" He suddenly turned around and faced the wall.

"Yeah, you'd better show yourself."

"I know that you have followed Hinamori since she came, but you want to eavesdropping, right?! Not so easy, man!"

A sound came from the wall suddenly, " Ya got a pretty good intuition ." John showed up suddenly.

"John-san!"

"Your friend?! Or enemy?" Ikkaku prepared his fist in advance.

"He's my friend! And the person I'm mentioning about earlier." Momo said, "John-san.. I know you're still Aizen's subordinates. But please help us. You can follow Toushiro if you want. He's short and maybe temperamental, but he's a good person! You will like him.."

John frowned and rubbed his head, "Ya misunderstand here, Hinamori. Even though I'm Boss' subordinate, that doesn't mean anything. And I kinda curious about this Toushiro guy after all. After all, Boss will shortly attack the building, and he's got a secret weapon."

"What's this secret weapon?" Momo asked urgently.

"It's this guy named Ichimaru Gin. I kinda didn't like him, always wearing smile. Creepy guy." John explained, "Anyway, the other prisoner here beside yer two is only a girl named Karin. I take ya want to meet her, right?"

"You know it, John-san." Momo smiled thankfully, "Ikkaku-kun, Yumichika-kun, let's go to where my other friend is. She's actually Ichigo-kun's sister."

"Ichigo's sister? How the hell?!"

"That's a long story, but now she can be a help to our fighting force. So let's go." Momo followed John, and then Ikkaku and Yumichika reluctantly followed her too.

They passed away the gutter and John went to the upstairs again. He stated that Aizen thought that Karin was not as dangerous as Ikkaku and Yumichika, so Aizen only kept her locked up in a room, not jail, with minimum security. Momo felt relieved because she didn't have to smell that gutter again and meet some various gross things in there.

"Here's the room." John said.

Momo stared at the door. She felt suspicious because she hadn't seen anyone guarding this door. Even if it was minimum, but shouldn't at least they placed one guard?

"John-san? Is this really..?" Before Momo finished her sentence, the room burst opened and revealed two men. The two men then restrained Ikkaku and Yumichika, while John restrained Momo.

"What? John-san!" Momo was pushed inside by him, "John-san! Let me out!" She saw the other men also pushed Ikkaku and Yumichika in.

"Ya think I'm gonna betray Boss?" John smirked while closing the door. The door had a sort of small window where they could see the inside and talked to, but it was too small for escaping.

Momo bit her lips with angry on her face.. She thought that John was not a bad person, but it seemed she was totally wrong. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked angry and hit the door continually. John and the men just smiled, enjoying their futile struggle.

"Enjoy yer days here AHAHAHAHAHA!!" John laughed, "I can't believe ya such a foolish girl. Ya know how long I have become Boss' subordinate? 10 years! And in that time, I learn that anyone who oppose Boss will die." Then he walked away with a loud laugh.

"Now we're dead! I'll tell you, Hinamori! All because you!" Ikkaku yelled at Momo, balming her

"Hinamori? Is it Momo?!" Suddenly a girl's voice came and Momo recognized it as Karin's voice

Momo turned around and saw the black-haired girl that was sitting in the corner. She was pale and thin; Aizen might not give her plenty of food, but her eyes had still lively.

"Karin-chan!" Momo smiled

"This is Ichigo's sis?" Ikkaku frowned, "She's like Ichigo in a sense…"

Momo introduced them, "This is Ichigo-kun's friends. Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku."

"I'm Karin. Kurosaki Karin." She said, "Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm kidnapped by Aizen when I'm going to tell Ichigo-kun and his friends the truth.." Momo explained

"And we're ambushed when we're chasing her." Ikkaku continued while Yumichika was murmuring about how coward they were.

Momo nodded, "And after that John-san helped me and showed me the way to Ikkaku-kun and Yumichika-kun's prison… But I don't think that he will betray us.."

"You mean John? He's betraying you?!" Yelled Karin surprised, "That can't be! He's the only good person here!"

Momo and the others looked confused by Karin's sudden reaction, "How can you be so sure?"

"He's the only one that talked to me and he often brings some leftover food to me… So when he came earlier, I just listened to your conversation.. I don't think he hate you, Momo." Said Karin, "But I also heard some rumors from the two men that John had been punished for helping a girl…. So I think John used his last chance to let us meet.. in this room.."

Momo shocked hearing her explanation. It was true that John was acting weird just now. He hadn't heard John laughed like that.. It seemed he was forcing himself to laugh.

"And also.. He gave me this." Karin reached into her pocket and took out a key, "It's the key to open this door. He said to use it at the right time."

Suddenly, from the outside, there was a loud sound and some screams. Ikkaku looked outside through the window and said that many men were running inside from the outside. That meant something was going on outside.

"Momo! Yumichika! Ikkaku!" Rukia's voice and some others too were heard between the noises.

"Hey! We're here! Oi, hear us, damn it!!" Ikkaku tried to call them, and suddenly a body was thrown to the door and the door swung open and immediately hit Ikkaku until he was down on the floor.

"Oh, sorry, Ikkaku. Do not stand behind the door next time." Toushiro said while giving a hand to Ikkaku.

Karin smiled, "It seems we don't need this key anymore, huh?" And then she threw that key somewhere then she followed Momo and the others outside.

**End of ****C#Pt3r 16**

**The next chapter will be the climax~~~ It's really fun to write this story :D Although sometimes I got stuck with no idea in my brain~ But thanks for reading and the review~**


	18. Chapter 18

**C#Pt3r 18**

There was a real mess outside. Aizen's subordinates were running around like crazy, scattered to various directions. Some of them were fighting Toushiro's friends, another was afraid and trying to hide (which was in vain since Toushiro's friends caught them), another was yelling 'Help!' over and over. Momo saw at glance that Toushiro's friends were varied. There were a man that hit people with sake bottle; a man used some dangerous liquid that made Aizen's subordinates fainted like statues; a man with white hair used stick to hit people while coughing; Ichigo punched people around with Rukia helping him using wooden sword, and others.

"Woow, they're really trying hard.." Karin murmured beside her, "I'll go fight with them!" She ran to the crowd and disappeared among the crowd.

Momo just sighed and followed Toushiro who was running quickly. Ikkaku and Yumichika had also joined in to fight with Aizen's subordinates.

"Momo, you stay here." Toushiro finally arrived outside with Momo following him, "It can be dangerous inside and… I don't want you to get hurt.."

"No, Toushiro." Momo shook her head, "I will take part in this fight because it involves me too. I want to watch when you can beat Aizen."

Toushiro didn't look too sure, but he saw Momo's eyes that full of determination, so he finally gave up, "All right, I won't forbid you. But take this." He gave Momo a wooden sword, "It's for self-defense, because I maybe not always beside you."

"Yeah, thanks." Momo took the wooden sword and followed Toushiro inside again.

The scene inside was the same, except this time she was targeted too. A man came with a steel pipe and was ready to hit her when suddenly he was being kicked from behind. Momo saw that the man with makeup covering his entire face stomped over the man and said while smirking, "I can't let you go hehehehehehehe…."

"Please… forgive me!" The man with the steel pipe groaned, "I.. I'm so sorry!"

"No I won't forgive you, my test subject #14757." The makeup man answered, "Now prepare of the glory of Kurotsuchi Mayuri! Hahahahahahahahaha!" With that, he poured a black liquid onto the man's back and suddenly the man's back was red.

"Aarghhh! It's hurt!" The man shrieked in pain, and Momo couldn't bear to see it so she ran away from them.

She saw that Toushiro was so calm and composed. If someone tried to attack him, he could quickly avoid it and struck back quickly with his hand. Not only that, he struck the person around the neck to make him unconscious. Momo was so surprised that Toushiro was so skilled in fighting because he rarely fought.

They finally arrived at a room and Toushiro opened it.

"Oh? Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-kun, you finally arrived." Aizen greeted them with smile on his lips, "You have quite caused some troubles, Hitsugaya-kun. Perhaps you want to repent for it?"

"The one who will repent are you, Aizen Sousuke!" Toushiro hissed while attacked Aizen, but Aizen easily dodged it.

"There's no reason for rushing. I have a present for Hinamori-kun. Let me show to her forst." Aizen threw something to Momo and it landed just in front of her. She looked at it and yelled quickly.

Toushiro was startled and came to Momo. Then he also noticed that the thing Aizen was thrown was not a thing, it was a person.

"John…" Momo sobbed while covering her face, "He's John… and he's dead.. Aizen, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm punishing him, of course." Aizen smiled, "Punish him until death that is."

"John…" Momo's sob became louder and Toushiro just patted her to calm her

"Aizen, let's now fight for the end of this meaningless battle." Toushiro said with anger that was clearly showed.

Aizen walked to his rack and took out 2 katanas (Japanese sword) and threw one to Toushiro. Toushiro grabbed it and stared at Aizen with confused look

"You said you wanted to end this meaningless battle? Then I propose to do a death match, using these katanas. The one who win… was the one that has killed his opponent. And the winner can do as he please to the loser side. There is no further condition. Do you agree?"

"…." Toushiro feel silent but then he answered, "All right."

Toushiro prepared his stance while Aizen also did so. Momo walked to the wall while brought John's body so they would not disturb the fight. After all, Toushiro looked dead serious and the atmosphere became tense.

Suddenly, the swords were clashing. They drew out their sword so quickly until Momo couldn't catch up. Toushiro and Aizen's skills were formidable; Momo didn't have enough time to blink if she wanted to catch up to the fight. To her surprise, Toushiro was the one who fiercely attacked Aizen, he targeted Aizen's face, but Aizen while smiling avoided it. Aizen then attacked from behind but Toushiro already saw it coming and deflect it with his sword. He then tried to suppress Aizen but Aizen was larger than Toushiro so it was harder to push him.

"Only this?" Aizen smirked while now struck Toushiro. "I'll kill Hinamori-kun if you didn't fight me whole-heartedly, Hitsugaya-kun." After he said that he threw the sword to Momo who was not prepared

"Momo!" Toushiro shouted desperately while watching the sword slowly approaching Momo

"Hahahahaha. I'm just joking, Hitsugaya-kun." Suddenly Aizen laughed and pulled the sword back. Toushiro watched it with disbelief after he saw that Aizen's sword had a string attached at the end of the hilt. "How did you like my surprise?"

"That's not even funny." Toushiro hissed. He just felt his heart skipped a beat because of what Aizen did

Aizen smirked in response, "I don't expect that you are so weak, Hitsugaya-kun. It seems I overestimate you. Now die."

Aizen disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of Toushiro who was not ready to dodge it. He tried to stab Toushiro but luckily Toushiro already rolled over to the side on time. Aizen quickly caught up to him and hit him on the head with the hilt of the katana. Toushiro's head spin and before he recovered Aizen already stabbed him on his right foot.

"N… Nooooooo!" Momo shouted after she saw the blood from Toushiro's leg dirtied his jeans. She had never seen so much blood in her life and Aizen made it worse by widen the wound and Toushiro's face was filled with pain.

"How is it, Hitsugaya-kun? Do you already want to give up?" He lifted his glasses with triumphant smile while his other hand still holding the sword.

Toushiro smirked with big effort, "No.. way.. in hell!" He tried to cut Aizen's hand that held the sword but Aizen already freed his hand. Toushiro then pulled Aizen's katana and the blood gushed out from his leg.

"You're a bad boy, Hitsugaya-kun. Then I suppose you are prepared to be killed by none other than me?" Aizen prepared his stance

"Not exactly a bad idea for me." Toushiro replied back while he tried to stand.

"You're not going to kill Toushiro!" Momo was suddenly standing in front of him, blocking him to see Aizen.

"Hey! Get off!" Toushiro was surprised by her sudden action but Momo wouldn't budge

Aizen was laughing, "You're so weak that even you can't protect yourself, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm going to get rid of any obstacle, even if it is a girl."

Momo trembled at Aizen's last sentence but she tried to at least not to show it. She knew that at this point she would be dead in less than 1 minute, but if it's not then Toushiro would have been dead. She knew that she had no choice but to sacrifice herself to give Toushiro time to recover. Now that Aizen rushed to kill her, she just closed her eyes….

**End of ****C#Pt3r 18**

**Phew~ Sorry to be idle for so long. There's so much work at my school, and I just didn't have any idea about this chapter -_- My skill of describing the fighting scene is crappy I know… Maybe you'll find difficulty on understanding what did I mean in the fight between Toushiro and Aizen, and I'm totally sorry . Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews too :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**C#Pt3r 19**

**The last sentence from last chapter:** Now that Aizen rushed to kill her, she just closed her eyes….

Only to be pushed aside by Toushiro. She looked at Toushiro with disbelief.

"I don't need your help." Toushiro said while dragging his injured leg. "Now go and hide or something like that. You don't need to force yourself to see this ugly fight, I know it's too hard for you."

"But.. You.." Toushiro glared sharply at her and she finally gave up, "All right.. I'm going.. but I'll come back with Ichigo-kun and the other."

She ran quickly outside, leaving Aizen and Toushiro, just themselves.

"Finally finished your lovers chat?" Aizen teased, "If you want to give up and run away with her, you can, you know."

"….If I do that, she will angry at me. So I'll kill you, for the sake of everyone that has been fooled by you."

"My, my, you're scary…." Aizen smirked, "Well, now, let's get finished. I'm tired and there's still plenty of work waiting for me to finish. We have already known the outcome, haven't we?"

"Not yet." Toushiro hissed, "You'll win when you already killed me, that's the deal right?"

Aizen lifted his glasses, "Fine with me, Hitsugaya-kun, if you want to die quickly."

Toushiro breathed in and out calmly then he opened his eyes and glared at Aizen dead-serious, "Let's go."

Toushiro rushed at Aizen and their katanas clashed once again, to end this long fight…

"Ichigo-kun! Ichigo-kun!" Momo ran towards Ichigo.

Ichigo was busy fighting Aizen's subordinates with Rukia beside him. They looked great together and were pretty strong.

"What, Hinamori?" Ichigo answered while kicked the last person, "Where's Toushiro?"

"He's now fighting with Aizen.. and his right leg has just been stabbed. I think it will be dangerous for him to continue… I don't know what should I do anymore.." Momo looked at the floor, depressed that she was so useless.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rukia pulled Momo, "Let's see his fight until the end."

"But I can't bear it if he's dead…"

"Don't be weak!" Rukia unexpectedly slapped Momo, "You're the one who make me realize that what I'm doing is wrong! Now why are you the one who is depressed? It's not the usually Momo I know. I'm disappointed in you, Momo."

Momo was surprised by Rukia's decisive words. "I.. I… You're right… I'm scared that Toushiro will be gone like John-san.. But I think I'm just running from the reality.. I'll see it." She looked determined, "Because Toushiro will win."

"Now that sounds like you." Ichigo said with a big grin. "Toushiro will win. He's never fail. As a friend, and as the leader, he will win."

"Right! He'll win with a cool pose." Rukia said, assuring her

'_I'm really lucky, because I have a lot of friends that are supporting me.' _Momo quietly cried, moved by her friends' words

"Toushiro!" Ichigo burst in and found that Aizen was resting on Toushiro's shoulder. He looked at the scene strangely, but then he noticed that there was a sword sticking out from Aizen's body.

Toushiro looked like he was in daydreaming state. His gaze seemed unfocused and he just stared at the ceiling, as though as he didn't know what just happened. Ichigo. Rukia, and Momo couldn't help but felt weird; he should be feel happy if he had defeated Aizen, but why…

"Toushiro. Are you okay?" Momo walked to him, trying to bear the smell of blood that had filled the room

Toushiro slowly dropped Aizen's body onto the floor but his gaze kept unfocused. Then after a while, he seemed to collect his thoughts. Ichigo, Rukia, and Momo just could stare at him worriedly.

"..I'm fine." Toushiro finally said after a huge silence spread across the room for minutes. "I'm just… a bit shocked."

"Did you.. kill him?" Ichigo asked hesitantly. It didn't look like Toushiro had just killed him, so Ichigo was kind of doubted his friend.

To his surprise, Toushiro shook his head slowly, "It's not me. And it's not anyone else in this room either. "

"What do you mean?"

"He's killed by accident." Toushiro said, "At least that's what I believe. At the last attack, he rushed toward me. I was not ready for the attack, that's for sure. I think I had been finished, I will be killed. But then… he suddenly tripped. John's body was there, and he didn't notice it. So he fell down, right at my sword. That's the end of him."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Momo were surprised. It was just accident? How stupid it was to be killed by accident, thought them. But Momo knew that even the dead, John, was helping Toushiro to achieve victory. Momo kneeled beside John and said thank you quietly. She would try to give him a proper funeral when they were back.

"It's finally over." Ichigo laughed, "It can be an accident or whatever, but at least, the fight is over… I gotta tell the others!"

Momo sighed while looked at Aizen's body for the last time. She couldn't help but feel sorry to him; his ambition had finally stopped here. She then bowed for the last time then followed Ichigo and Rukia outside.

"Momo.." Toushiro murmured, but Momo still could hear it

"What, Toushiro?" Momo approached him and sat beside him

Toushiro leant on Momo's shoulder, "I'm just tired.. I'm glad it's finished."

Momo blushed but let Toushiro leant on her shoulder. She stared at Toushiro's leg and realized that the blood had dried out. But the wound looked hurt, so Momo torn her sleeve and used it to wrap Toushiro's wound. Toushiro just said thank you but he looked still day-dreaming.

Momo sat back after wrap Toushiro's wound, "Toushiro… Why did you look so gloom? You just win a battle, you know."

"Yeah. I just.. don't think that I win the battle fair and square." Toushiro sighed, "Maybe that's just me. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me."

"John helped you, I think." Momo assured him, "He didn't hate Aizen but he knew that Aizen was wrong.. so he helped you. That's not a bad way to win a fight, right?" She smiled widely

Toushiro nodded slowly, "You maybe right. I'll give him a proper funeral and I'll destroy this base, so no one can't use it again. I'm going to let Aizen buried deep in this base."

"Maybe that's for the best." Momo smiled and took his hand. They went outside and saw everyone was shouting; they too were happy the fight was over.

**End of ****C#Pt3r 19**

**The next chapter will be the end. I think the next chapter will be about the romance part~ Sigh.. It's really hard to write chapter 18 & 19, my describing skills are limited, as you can see. I just hope that you understand. Thanks for reading and for reviewing :D your reviews always make me feel happy to continue~**


	20. Chapter 20

**C#Pt3r 20**

"Cheers for victory!" Ichigo raised up his glass of coke while said that, "Everyone, cheers!"

Everyone, including all the grown-ups lifted their glasses (of course the grown-ups drink sake) and shouted cheers too. It was a week after the tiring battle, and they were all had rested.

"Can you please not making a fuss in this place?' Byakuya twitched, looking that Ichigo and the others had make a party at his hospital room

"Aww, just a party, Byakuya!" Ichigo grinned, "You're participated in this too, and you can't move right? So we all decided to have a party in here!" Everybody nodded in agreement

"Kurosaki, I am not interested in this kind of social-gathering." Byakuya said

Rukia pleaded with puppy eyes, "Please, Nii-sama. Just this once.. Everybody here feels grateful of your help and wants you to participate."

Byakuya finally nodded, "Fine. Just this once."

Rukia sighed with relief and the others cheered and continued their party. Momo just stood among the crowd and realized that there were so many people that joined this party. She noticed that Toushiro quietly snuck out and went outside. She chased him and found that he was pondering something at the park.

"Hey, Toushiro." Momo greeted him and he seemed a bit surprised

"Oh, Momo." He said

"What are you doing here?" She sat beside Toushiro and looked at him, "You don't like party?"

"Yeah. I just want to be alone." Toushiro answered, "Hey, Momo… I want to ask you something. What do you think of me?"

"Huh?" Momo's eyes wide opened, "What do you mean?"

Toushiro just shrugged, "I just want to ask you."

"Hmm.. May I know the reason?"

"There's a girl that I like. But I don't feel like confessing to her; because she may be don't like me. So I just want to know what do you think of me as a girl.."

"Oh…" Momo couldn't hide her disappointment but she tried to act happy for Toushiro's sake, "I think the girl will be happy if you confess to her. You're strong, kind, discipline, and.. well… handsome.." Momo almost blushed at her last word.

"You think so?" Toushiro murmured and he went into his own world.

Momo sighed and let Toushiro thought of his girlfriend-to-be. She almost hoped that the girl was her, but she shook her head because she thought it was stupid. But to think about it, Toushiro didn't meet any girls except her and Rukia, so Toushiro might be like Rukia? But Rukia and Ichigo was recently just become couple, so Toushiro had to know that.. So who was the lucky girl? Momo sighed again in frustration and shook her head

"Momo?" Toushiro saw her shook her head and asked why she shook her head

"Ahahaha. There's no reason… So who's the girl?" Momo finally decided to ask him directly

Toushiro nodded, "Yeah, maybe I'll confess today after all…"

Toushiro slowly turned around to Momo and stared at her at the eyes, "Hinamori Momo, I may not be perfect.. But I love you. Will you.. be my girlfriend?" He blushed at his last sentence

In the contrary, Momo was very shocked but then she started crying, "Toushiro, you stupid! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Then I didn't have to worry!"

"What do you mean?" Said Toushiro, confused

"I.. I thought that you like Rukia-chan, because I thought that you don't like me…" Momo sobbed in happiness, but to Toushiro, it looked like she was crying because of anger

"Why do you think like that? Kuchiki is with Ichigo, right? I asked you what did you think of me because.. I'm afraid I will get rejected." He smiled, "I'm sorry."

Momo suddenly hugged Toushiro, "I'm almost heartbroken because of the question, you know. But.. I also love you…"

Toushiro blushed and hugged her back. "Thanks, Momo.."

"I should be the one who thanking you.." Momo smiled , "I love you, Toushi.."

"Hey! So the new couple is here!"Ichigo suddenly appeared and interrupted them while brought a can of coke. Behind him there was Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin. "Finally Toushiro is brave enough to confess his love. How great the world is… I found my long-lost sisters and also Rukia.."

Ichigo kept rambling about how great the world was, so Toushiro held Momo's hand and they left Ichigo rambled alone. Rukia smiled at them and waved her hand, telling them to leave Ichigo with her, Yuzu, and Karin. Yuzu bowed to show her thanks and Karin grinned.

Momo laughed happily at the world that seemed not as bad as before. She thought that the world had ended for her when she met Aizen, but her meeting with Aizen had made her meet Toushiro. So instead of felt regret, she felt grateful about her meeting with Aizen. She now knew that everything she did in this world was not meaningless, there had to be a reason why did she born into this world. Finally, she thought that her reason for why she was born was maybe to help Toushiro and beat Aizen. For the first time, she felt grateful of her life and she would cherish her life until she died…

6 years later…

"Hey Toushiro!"

The man in black suit turned around and just nodded in response. The man that just called him ran up to him and patted him on his shoulder. He wore an orange t-shirt and jeans, and also some rings on his hand, making him looked younger than his real age. His orange hair made him very stick out very much.

"Finally, we're going to part from this building…" Ichigo, the man with orange hair, said as he stared at the building and the sign 'For Sale' that was placed in front of the building.

"Yeah.. You're not coming with Kuchiki?" Toushiro asked while he also stared at the building for the last time

"She's at work. She said sorry and sorry again because she can't take a day off at an important date." Ichigo answered, "And Momo's not coming with you?"

Toushiro shook his head, "She's sick. I'm planning to not going too, but she keeps insisting for me to come."

Ichigo nodded and took a step into the building. He said without turning around that they should take a quick look before it was renovated into a new building. Toushiro followed Ichigo and quickly noticed that the building they had lived for 10 years was now full of weeds. The floor was full of dust and they surprised that the building looked very old, not like when they lived there.

"This is cold." Ichigo murmured, "I didn't expect our home had changed so much in 6 years… And we haven't seen Ikkaku, Yumichika, and even Renji in ages. Where the damn hell are them?"

After the celebration when Toushiro confessed his love to Momo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji had disappeared. They just left a note saying that Ichigo and Toushiro didn't have to worry because they wanted to pursue their happiness too. Because Toushiro and Ichigo didn't have any idea where did they go so they didn't search for them, but they just realized that they missed the trio.

"Let's go, Ichigo." Toushiro turned around, "We can't clutch to our past. Wherever are them now, they'll remember us. And we also will remember them, until we meet again."

Ichigo followed Toushiro outside and suddenly he snapped his hand, "Wait, Toushiro!"

Toushiro who was just ahead of him and wanted to get home as soon as possible to check on Momo turned around and stared at Ichigo with demanding look, "What?"

"This… my wedding invitation…" He blushed when he said that, while he handed a disheveled paper "I planned to deliver it with post, but since now we meet.. Don't laugh at it, okay?"

Toushiro opened the invitation and immediately found something that caught his attention. It was a picture of rabbit and it seemed someone drew it, not computer-made. There was a dialog bubble beside the rabbit picture, saying "Come to our wedding!". Now Ichigo looked like he was going to die in any second

"What is this?" Toushiro asked

"It's Rukia…" Ichigo sighed in embarrassment but a bit happy that Toushiro didn't laugh, "I just know that she like rabbit and she insist to draw that rabbit, Chappy, at the invitation and all by herself.. But when I finally succeed to stop her, she had managed to draw at least in 10 invitations…"

Toushiro patted his shoulder, "Rest assure, we won't laugh at this.. unique invitation. Congratulations on your wedding. When did you propose her?"

"1 months ago.." Ichigo admitted, "We have loved each other and Byakuya already accept it. After me, it will be your turn, ok?"

"Maybe." Toushiro just shrugged in response, "I think it's not the right time for us to think about marriage."

"How lame." Ichigo checked his watch, "Ooops. Gotta go. Rukia's waiting for me. Sorry, Toushiro."

"I'm planning to go home too." They separated and Toushiro walked to the mall and visited a certain store.

After that he went to Momo's apartment since the distance from the mall and Momo's apartment was not far

"Momo, are you all right?" After got into her room, he quickly approached her and found that her fever had gone down

She was now eating porridge and the color on her cheeks were slowly returning, "I'm okay. How's your last trip to the building?"

"I met Ichigo and we talked a lot… Momo, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

Momo choked and she drank water quickly. She looked that Toushiro was serious, but why suddenly he said that?

Toushiro took out a red box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring that looked expensive. The diamond was not important, but the meaning behind it was important

"Momo, will you marry me?" Toushiro repeated his question and stared at Momo seriously

Momo felt that the time had stopped between them and she also couldn't talk because of her happiness. Toushiro felt his tension rose because Momo just stayed quiet like a statue.

"Toushiro.. I.." Suddenly Momo said something in a restrained voice, "I'll be.. glad to." She blushed madly and covered her face with embarrassment, "Really, Toushiro. I'm really happy.."

Toushiro inserted the ring on Momo's finger and he just realized that he had blushed too, "Thank you, Momo. We'll start a new page in our life, for you.. and for me."

"When I meet you, I'm already starting a new page, Toushiro." Momo said while holding her future husband's hand, "Now I will start a new chapter with you Toushiro…."

Toushiro nodded and they kissed, long and sweet, and full of promises. They didn't know how long they would live. But until that time, they believed, that they would be together… Forever until they died….

**The End~~**

**Maybe that's a bit weird for and ending.. Sorry.. I just got confused and I think if I keep writing the ending will become longer and longer.. And that's probably weird, I guess .**

**Thanks for your support through the reviews and thank you for reading this bad fanfic up until the end…**


End file.
